My One True Love
by John2851
Summary: A heartbroken Sokka finds new love in none other than Zuko's mom Ursa. Can their love for each other fight off against people who don't approve of their relationship and say its wrong for a young teen to be in love with his best friends mom? or let love go?.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **I don't own Avatar the last Air Bender. Enjoy!.**

It was peaceful in the Fire Nation were love was in the air. Every guy was out buying gifts for their girlfriends to show their love. Or out buying engagement rings.

In the bar seating in the back room drinking, some juice was a sad lonely Sokka. He was sad because his ex-girlfriend Suki told him that she fell in love with another guy, and left him without even saying goodbye. He was hurt very bad and his best friend Aang came over with him to cheer him up.

"Come on Sokka don't be upset. I moved on when Katara confessed her love for Zuko. And look where I am now, dating Toph my one true love". said Aang. Then Sokka looked at Aang for a second with a little bit of anger and spoke. "Fuck real love Aang. And Fuck off". Sokka said while drinking his juice again.

"Sokka don't be like that buddy. Suki wasn't the one, heck even I knew. But I guarantee you, buddy there's a real loving girl out there and she's coming soon". said Aang, as he paid the bill and walked out leaving Sokka to be by himself.

"Maybe Aangs right. Probably there is a girl out there just waiting for her true love". Sokka said thinking about it and then took his last drink, and walked out. Ever since Zuko became Fire Lord he allowed Sokka and the gang, to come live in the palace and make themselves at home.

In the family library, Zuko and Katra were talking to a special person who was none other than Zuko's mom Ursa. She still kelp that beautiful look after all those years, and got out from hiding after her ex-husband was finally defeated. "So, mom I hope you don't shame me for dating a Water bender because Katara is the one for me". sais Zuko, holding Katara tight with passion.

The Ursa smiled and said "Of course not Zuko, I'm happy that you find a lovely girl to be with. And Katara welcome to the family". "Thank you. And I promise I take good care of Zuko". said Katara, placing a kiss on Zuko's lips then started to make out, forgetting that she was still there.

Ursa just smiled and was happy to see her son became a man, but wished that she had a real man in her life. After done kissing Zuko said "I'm so sorry mom that you have to see that". " That's quite alright honey its just love that's all". said Ursa.

Meanwhile walking in the hallway, Sokka was still upset and was very depressed. He was so upset that he can't even look at the heart-shaped decorations, that was everywhere. "I can never find love. Not in a million years. Fuck!". screamed Sokka, as Katara heard it and immediately ran to investigate.

As she poked her head out of the room she saw her older brother was still sad. "Hey, Sokka are you feeling ok?". she asked worriedly. "Oh, I'm fine little sis. I'm just still a little bit upset that's all". said Sokka with a sad smile. Then Katara said "Why don't you come to the room, and meet Zuko's mom. She would love to get to know you".

With a nod, he walked to the library to meet his best friends mom. And when he did his mouth just dropped, seeing a very beautiful woman laying on the couch reading a book and looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Sokka I like you to meet my mom. Ursa". said Zuko, as his mom got up from the couch and introduce herself. "Hello, Sokka my son has told me a lot about you". said Ursa, as she immediately got a crush on him, and stretched her hand out. Sokka didn't say or do anything and just still mesmerized by her looks and body.

"Damn she's hot!. I bet underneath her clothes she got some nice big set of boobs and ass!". Sokka thought to himself, as he woke up from his thoughts by Katara. "Hello, earth to Sokka?. Are you ok?". she asked. "Oh, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking too hard about something". Sokka lied and happy that Toph wasn't around.

Then he said "Hi, Miss. Ursa I'm Sokka. It's so nice to meet you". as he shook her hand she said "The pleasure is all mine Sokka. Zuko dear if you and Katara can leave us alone for a while, so we can get acquainted better". said Ursa, without anyone seeing except for Sokka, she winked at him seductively making Sokka blush.

"Sure mom and don't forget you two, that we're having a dinner picnic tomorrow. Tomorrow marks the day we won the war. Bye". Zuko said as he closed the door, leaving the two to be alone. "So, Sokka do you have a special someone in your life?. If you don't mind me asking". said Ursa, taking a seat back on the couch while motioning Sokka to take a seat with her.

"Well, Miss. Ursa I did have a someone once. But she dumped me for some guy and I never cant find my true love". said Sokka. "Why that's just awful Sokka. If you ask me she's nothing but a bitch of a whore". said Ursa, making Sokka laugh.

"Yeah, that's so true. By the way Miss. Ursa you look very pretty". said Sokka, feeling happy again. Ursa laughed at her comment and said "Why thank you Sokka and please just call me Ursa. And you don't have to say I'm pretty. You can say whatever comes to your mind, I'm serious".

"Then that case when you put it that way. You are so freaking hot! and sexy!. In fact, you're so hot that I want to fuck you so bad!". said Sokka, as realize what he just said he covered his mouth, hoping that he didn't make nothing too weird.

"I'm so sorry Ursa for saying that to you. It just slipped out and I'm sure you don't want to talk or see me anymore. I understand".

"Sokka, that's alright its called freedom of speech. That, and I was thinking the same thing too sexy". Ursa said with a seductive smile. Before Sokka could say a word he was met with lips touching his, as Ursa was on top of him. Kissing and using her tongue, and eventually, Sokka gave in and took control.

When finished kissing to take a breather, Sokka asked "So, does this means were girlfriend and boyfriend now? Then Ursa said "Not until you fuck me. Let's go to my room that way we can really have some privacy". as she pulled Sokka from the couch and guided the way to her room.

As they made it to the room, Ursa shut the door and locked and then turned around an begin taking off her clothes, showing her beautiful massive boobs and wet pussy. "It looks like your little friend is happy". she said making Sokka look down, and saw his crock made a tent in his pants.

"Well, what can I say babe. My friend wants some fun". said Sokka as he began to get horny, and was motivating Ursa to go suck it. As she went close to him, she began to undo his pants and then took off his underwear and began sucking. "Oh, yeah!. This feels so damn good!".

Ursa then moved faster, and faster and then pull out leaving saliva, and then said "Oh, Sokka I haven't felt like this in years. Please, Sokka make me yours, make me your women". Sokka then said "As you wish my love, now turn around and bend over"."Yes, sir!". said Ursa, turning around and bending over showing her big ass, and Sokka started doing the doggy style.

As they continue to make love, Ursa was gritting her teeth as she was feeling the hard cock hitting her, in her anus. While Sokka was loving every second of it and then took it slow, to keep rhythm. "Ready for real sex?". Sokka asked as Ursa nodded her head. They both got up from the floor and then hopped in the incredibly soft bed, as Ursa opened her legs up showing her wet dripping pussy.

Sokka then put his cock inside of her and bringing back the rhythm. "Yes, yes, yes!. I feel like a real woman again". said Ursa. "And you are making me feel like a real man". said Sokka, as Ursa got up and pushed him on the bed and got on top. "It's my turn to lead young man". she said with a wink.

"By all means baby. By all means". said Sokka. Ursa then started jumping up and down like crazy, while Sokka was holding her by her waist, feeling the pleasure and climax. "Ursa I'm getting ready to explode". said Sokka feeling his load. "Same here darling. Let's do it together". said Ursa. Then they both screamed "Cum!" as Sokka exploded his seed into his new girlfriend's ass, as Ursa was her pussy dripping fluids.

When they collapsed on the bed, Sokka said "Man, Zuko is so lucky to have a mom just like you". Ursa then said "And my son is lucky to have a great friend like you". Then they both lean in and kissed with passion, and knowing that their love must be kept a secret until the time was right.

 **Stay tuned there's more to come, to all of my Sokka x Ursa shipping lovers out there.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When the sun rises the great beautiful morning and hearing the birds singing, our lovely new couple were in bed cuddling with each other and enjoying each others warmth.

As the sun hits on their faces they soon began to wake up from sleep. "Good morning Sokka. Sleep well?". Ursa, ask while looking at her new lover. Sokka got up and began to touch his girlfriend's face. "I slept amazingly, Ursa. Especially after what happened last night".

"Why yes, that was a fun night, that I haven't had in years. Thank you for that my love". said Ursa, as she started kissing Sokka with passion. As they were about to kiss deeply, suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Hey, mom are you up yet?". asked Azula.

"Shit!". said both Ursa and Sokka in a whisper. Then Ursa got out of the bed, put on her night robes and then slightly open the door. "Why, good morning sweetie. What's up?". she asked while Sokka kept quite. Azula said "Morning mom, I was letting you know that breakfast is being served. So, when you're done getting ready, come on down". said Azula with a smile.

"Alright, Azula I'll be down in a few. Thank you". Ursa said closing the door back and then turning around to see Sokka putting his clothes back on. "I hate that I have to leave, but I got to go". said Sokka, while walking up to his hot girlfriend and place a kiss.

"Very well then, but remember we can't tell anyone about us. Especially my kids, if they do will kill you on the spot". said Ursa, with worriedness. Then Sokka smiled while holden his women and kiss her. "You don't have to worry about a thing, babe our secret is safe with me".

Sokka left Ursa's room and headed to his to get a good wash up, putting of fresh clothes and headed to the dining room. In the dining room, everyone was just eating and talking about the picnic that was planned in afternoon. "I can't wait for the picnic today, I'm so excited". said Aang, feeding Toph while she's feeding him.

"Do you guys really have to do that in front of us. I mean you guys have your own room". said Katara, who doesn't like to see them doing that at the table, due to the fact they always eat and drink the same cup together.

Toph looked at Katara and then stick her middle finger and said "Fuck you Katara. You're just jealous that I can pull Aang better than you". Katara just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. Then Ursa came in wearing her original Fire Nation royal clothes having a smile on her face and took a seat beside her daughter.

"You look happy today mom you must have slept pretty well". said Azula, drinking her coffee. "Yes, I have slept pretty great sweetie. More then you know". said Ursa, remembering the night and began eating. Then a few minutes later Sokka came down and took a seat with Katara.

Zuko smiled and said "Morning buddy. How do you feel after talking to my mom?". Sokka smiled while looking at his girlfriend, who was smiling at him. "I feel very happy buddy. I got to know your mom very well, and she's the nicest person that I ever met". Sokka said as he took a bite of his eggs.

After breakfast is over Sokka was in his room cleaning up while making sure everything was nice and neat and then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As the knock on the door started banging he came out of the bathroom and then look over himself using the big mirror in the corner, and then opened the door revealing Ursa.

"Sorry for the wait baby. But I got to look good for you so we can get our make out on". said Sokka, letting Ursa in an closing the door behind her. "How sweet of you to make your self-look handsome for me". said Ursa, taking a seat on the bed as Sokka join her.

"Yelp just for Ursa and I want to say thank you, for giving me a relationship. I thought I will never get a chance at love". said Sokka, as a felt sad. Then Ursa saw it and begin to hold his hand. "Everyone deserves to love someone. Even you Sokka". she said placing a kiss on the lips.

Sokka was now happy knowing that he had her and made the kiss deeper. Eventually, they broke the kiss as Ursa was thinking about something and decided to ask. "Sokka?. How do you feel about me?". "I love you. That's how I feel about you". said Sokka.

"I mean as your friend's mom. Does it make you feel uncomfortable, that you're dating your best friends mother?". Ursa asked. Sokka thought about it for a good minute and gave her the answer. "You have a good point there Ursa, but I say the hell with it. Sure, you're my best friends mom an all but you're a grown woman. You can do whatever you want, that and I don't see anything wrong with dating someone older".

"Then that's all I need to hear. Now, come here and give me your little friend". Ursa said getting off the bed and stand on her knees, positioning herself for cock sucking. With a big grin on his face, Sokka zipped his pants down showing a tent in his underwear.

Ursa smiled knowing that she got him horny just by saying his little friend, and begin slowly pulling his underwear down. As his little friend was sticking out she grabbed and went to work.

"Damn Ursa you really know how to suck!. Please do it a little bit faster and don't strain yourself". said Sokka, holding Ursa's head as she took his cock out of his mouth. "Don't worry I won't strain myself. Now, less talking and more pleasure". said Ursa and resume back to suck in.

As they continue to enjoy the pleasure, Ursa stopped sucking his cock and began to suck his nut sack. "This is so amazing and I'm feeling a little climax coming on". said Sokka, feeling the load.

Ursa said "Then let your girlfriend take care of it for you". as grabbed his cock and began jacking it off. "Baby, it's coming". Sokka said holding on to the sheets, giving Ursa the signal to open her mouth.

When she did his little friend shot out his seed and went right into her mouth like a water fountain. "Mmmm. Delicious". said Ursa, getting off the floor and lay down on the bed. "We need to get ready for the picnic. I'm sure Zuko is wondering where we are". said Sokka.

"Yes, you're right my love, my son would get suspicious about it. Even though it's your turn to do me". Ursa said licking her lips. "True and I promise when we get some alone time, we can fuck in peace. Do you want it in your pussy or ass?". he asked.

"I like it in my ass please and thank you". said Ursa. While going out to the garden where everyone was there having a good time, such as playing games, eating, and just having fun. Behind the grill, Zuko was grilling meat while Katara and Azula were grilling veggie on a stick.

When they made it on time they went their separate ways as Sokka was playing ball with Aang and friends, while Ursa was helping with the food. "Mom, me and Zuzu were looking all over for. Because dumb ass here forgot how to make your famous rice pudding". said Azula.

Ever since the war came to an end, Zuko gave Azula the help she needed due to being abused by their father. In which it explains why Azula act like a cruel, coldhearted, selfish person. Then soon after finally getting the all clear, Azula was back to being a caring, loving, honest little sister that Zuko use to know.

"Hey, I'm more of a grill master than a pudding maker. Spoil ass". said Zuko. "Now, kids I don't want you to swear with another. And so I'll be in charge of making pudding". said Ursa, smiling to have her kids back. For Sokka, on the other hand, he, Aang, and Zeke (Aang's cousin) were playing kickball.

"Guys lets be real here and be honest with me. Do you guys think that I have a chance at Azula?". Zeke asked, who has black hair. "I believe you do get a chance cuz. Azula is a good person to date after going through therapy. She was one crazy bitch". said Aang, passing the ball to Sokka.

"Yeah. But hey she's nice now and I'm sure she would too go out with you". said Sokka. "Thanks, guys for telling me this so now I can put my moves on her". said Zeke, grinning. Aang then said "And speaking of getting a girl, who did you been kicking boots with Sokka?".

This made Sokka stop at what he was doing and spoke nervously. "I don't have a clue as to what you are talking about?". "Come on Sokka you can tell me. At first, you were all sad and now you're all happy of a sudden. So, tell me who's the lucky girl?". askes Aang.

"Well, she's the hottest girl you would ever meet and I mean she's really hot". said Sokka, as his mouth was watering just by thinking of Ursa naked in his bedroom. "Um, Sokka can you get out of your fantasy please". said Zeke. "Oh, sorry guys about that. My new girlfriend is just so nice". said Sokka.

"Can I meet her Sokka?. I would love to meet your girlfriend". said Aang. Sokka then said "About that Aang, I can't because she's a little bit nervous to meet you or Toph. She's really shy". "Oh, well then alright then I understand. And when you see her can you tell that me and Toph would love to have dinner sometime and make it a double date". said Aang.

"Sure no problem buddy. You guys ready to eat?". he asked, seeing everyone lining up to eat. "Hell yeah, I am. Let's dig in". said Zeke. While getting their food they began to disperse to there own seating area, Aang was with Toph, Zeke was by the pool area talking to Azula, and Sokka was by himself away from everybody else at the party.

Seating under the tree near the lake eating some fruit, watching the turtleducks go by. "I knew I would find you here". said Ursa, taking a seat on the grass and then lay her head on Sokka's. "Hey, gorgeous I was just seating here and just watching the turtleducks". said Sokka, feeding his girlfriend some grapes.

"I love watching them as well. It feels so good to have a man in my life". said, Ursa. "And its good to have women in my life". said Sokka, while rubbing Ursa's butt and giving it a nice squeeze. Ursa looked at Sokka with a grin and said "You can't wait to play with my butt huh?. Don't worry you have plenty of time to do it when we're alone".

"I love how you think Ursa, it's just so you". said Sokka. After the party was finally over as everyone headed back home when nightfall has arrived, Ursa was in her room changing out of her clothes naked and then putting on her robe.

And then open her door to see if anyone was in the hallway, and when the close was clear she shut her door, then smiled and tiptoed to Sokka's door and knock. "Sokka are you in there?". she asked as the door was open up. "Come on in baby I was just getting the bed ready for you". said Sokka.

"Thank you, dear. Ready for another round of doggy style?". Ursa asked as she got on the bed, flipping her robe back showing her butt. "You bet your big sweet ass I am". said Sokka as he took off his pajama pants and got into bed and began humping.

While doing this Aang was walking by carrying a plate of cookies for him and Toph to share, he stopped dead in his tracks as heard this "Give it to me hard Sokka!". Then Aang put his ear to the door being nosey as heard Sokka's voice. "That's right sexy I'm going to make you the happiest girl on the planet!".

Then hearing the girl mourning like crazy making Aang grin wide and said "You go Sokka. That's my friend whos getting some pussy, and since his screwing his girl then I need to go fuck my girl too". as Aang immediately went to his and Toph's room.

"Aang do you have my cookies?". Toph asked seating on the bed in her green pajamas. " Yeah I have the cookies alright and it's you. Toph, take off your clothes and open your legs". said Aang, while putting the plate of cookies on the table and then began to strip. Toph then said "Aang what on earth has gotten into you?". as she raised her eyebrow.

Aang then said, "The same thing that's going to be into you". as he closes and locked the door, and then pushed Toph on to the bed and open her legs up. With a shrug, Toph thought "Oh well, who fucking cares. I'm about to get laid by my boyfriend. So, in other words, go ahead and fuck me Aang!".

 **Please leave a review so I know what you think about it. And if you like it then make it you're favorite.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When the moon was still out and full, in the kitchen seating at the table was Sokka who was drinking some freshly made tea. He gets up during the night sometimes and just comes to the kitchen to get a midnight snack, or getting something to drink.

While seated in his chair stirring his tea, Aang came in without seeing Sokka as he went to the fruit bowl to get an apple. Then he turned around and him. "Sokka I didn't even see you". said Aang, taking a bite of his apple. "I sometimes get up at night to get a snack or have some tea". said Sokka, taking a sip of his tea.

"Well, for me I was getting something to snack on after busting my nut with Toph". Aang said grabbing a seat as Sokka pour him a cup. Then Sokka said, "I see you had yourself some cookies, I heard her screaming your name like crazy".

Aang then grinned with happiness and said "Yelp, and now my little earth bender is in bed passed out, with a nice smile on her face and still naked. Man, I love that girl". said Aang. Sokka then thought about something very personal, and so he asked hoping to get an answer.

"Aang be real with me. What happened between you and my little sister?". he asked. Then Aang sigh and said "To be honest with you bro. Katara really wasn't the one for me at all, it was Toph. See, when I first kissed her it didn't spark like it should and our dating wasn't good". "Then what else happing?". Sokka asked wanting to hear more.

"And so that was when I finally realized that Toph was my true soulmate. Since the day we met, she was the one and only girl that I will ever marry. The only regret I have is that I didn't see it sooner". said Aang, as he finished his apple and continue with the story.

"When I told Katara it wasn't working out and I only see her as a sister, she agreed with me and we remain friends. So, when I asked Toph to have a private picnic with me, I told her how I feel about her and then she hugged me and began to cry saying that she had always loved me and would do anything to make me happy. Then on the same day, we fucked the first time and that was then I made it to men hood and Toph made it to women hood". said Aang.

Sokka looked at Aang with respect as a brother, even though Aang beat him at losing his virginity. "Buddy I'm happy that Toph is the one for you. I feel the same way about my baby, I loved her and she loves me and I can really say that she is my soulmate". "I'm happy for you buddy that you have a real girl that wants to be with you and you only. And I hope you guys get married in the future".

"It's in the air for now but yeah I'm planning on it when the time is right". said Sokka, smiling about that thought. "Cool. I'll better go back to my room, Toph gets scared in her sleep when I'm not their holden her. Good night". Aand said heading out. As for Sokka, he too got up from his chair putting the dishes in the sink and went back to his room.

While entering his room as the moonlight shined on his bed, showing a sleeping Ursa as she had her hair loose. Then Sokka smiled as he shut the door back and hopped on to the bed with his women, then he moved some hair off her face and planted a kiss on her lips, and went to bed.

Next morning as the sun rose up, Ursa woked up stretching and yawning as she looked at her water tribe lover, smiled and got up to get her robe on the chair. Then putting it on to cover her naked body, and then headed to the kitchen to make her lover some delicious breakfast.

"Sokka is going to love my cooking. He needs his strength after humping me hard". Ursa thought to herself as she took out some eggs from the fridge and then began to cook. Ursa then made french toast, bacon, and milk to drink. Then Ursa found out that she used the last drop of milk, but this didn't stop her from making breakfast for her lover.

And so she opened her robe to let her left boob out since it was filled with milk and began milking in the cup. After the cup was almost overflowing, she stops with a smile and said "My water boy does need his vitamins. I can't believe I had so much milk in me, but that's alright. I'm going to put that into good use when I'm baking my goods".

As Ursa was done cooking she carried the tray of both plates of food with two drinks, one was orange just and the other is her milk. When she entered the room and set the tray on the small table, she turned towards Sokka who was still sleeping, then she grinned with a good idea wake up alarm.

She crawled on the bed pulling the covers off, then pulling his pants down a bit showing his little friend already excited to her surprise and began putting it in her mouth. Stroking it back and forth enjoying having his cock in her mouth as take it out of her mouth, to give it a kiss and went back sucking it. Sokka then was starting the mourn and was feeling it, and didn't know its really happening.

Ursa then started holding his nuts and rubbing them to encourage his seeds to do its thing, then suddenly it exploded as Ursa was ready for it, as she ate it. Sokka then woked up from his little wet dream. "Good morning my love, sleep well?". she asked getting up. "Yeah I did and I may have made a little wet dream". said Sokka blushing.

Ursa chuckle while bringing the tray of towards the bed, and said "don't be a shame love its normal. That and it's my job to make you feel good. Now, eat up". After kissing her as a thank you, they began to eat and enjoyed it very well. Sokka then pulls his cup to wash the food down as he drinks the breast milk that Ursa produced.

"Hmmm. This milk tastes funny but good. It got that high nutrition taste to it". said Sokka, drinking every last drop making Ursa smile. "Well, honey its because it came from me. You're drinking my breast milk and it's healthy". she said drinking her juice. "Then that case baby I love your milk. You don't suppose you could feed me that every day would you?". he asked with happiness.

"How about I use it to bake my famous goods. And I can produce a batch or two for you Sokka". said Ursa with a smile as she took a little bit of milk that was dripping a bit from her nipple and put it in her mouth, giving Sokka a turn on.

When finished eating they got to the bathroom to wash up, Sokka used the sink while Ursa using the bathtub for showering. As she stepped in she looked at Sokka, as he was about to turn on the sink faucet. "Sokka dear?. Can you come and join?. I need a very good washing if you don't mind". said Ursa, with a sexy pose.

"You really know how to turn me on, Ursa. Let's get the washing". Sokka said getting in, as Ursa turned on the faucet. As the shower was turned on as Ursa was in front feeling the warm water hitting her body, while Sokka got the bottle of soap and then turned Ursa around and begin pouring it on her.

"Oh, yeah that feels so good. Go right ahead and wash me and I'll do the same". said Ursa. Then Sokka grabbed the washcloth and started washing his lover's sweet boobs, nice and slow. "We should do this more often baby". he said gently scrubbing her boob. "Yes, we should do it more often and make sure you wash every last bit of me". said Ursa.

Sokka finished washing her boobs, then went to her pussy making her moan a little and then turned her up against the wall, and began cleaning her butt. "You're good with your hands Sokka. Good job". said Ursa, enjoying her wash. "There all done baby pie. Now, I believe it's my turn". said Sokka, with a grin.

With a lovely smile, Ursa took the washcloth from him, then grabbed his cock and got cleaning. "Your hands are so soft and delicate". said Sokka. "I'm glad you like it cause I'm all finished. If you will excuse I need to go to my room and put on fresh clothes". said Ursa, wrapping a towel around her body and left the room.

As Sokka got out of the room wearing Fire Nation clothes, then headed to the workout room with Aang, Zeke, and Zuko. "I heard that you found a new love mate Sokka. Whos that lucky cock sulker buddy?. Is it that girl from the tea shop? or maybe that hot girl from the shoe store?". asked Zuko, who was happy to know that his best friend found a nice girl.

Sokka was helping Aang lift some weights, while Zeke was punching the punching bag. "Guys she's not from the tea or shoe shop. My girl doesn't want everyone to know her history". said Sokka. Zeke then said "I understand Sokka its personal and you don't want to tell us. But hey, as long she doesn't cheat on you".

"So, anyways this morning my girl wanted more from me and you know I said alright but you owe me dinner. And so I gave Toph the super pleasure. Avatar style". said Aang grinning and wanted to do it again.

Zuko then said "Since we're talking about our girls, well I and Katara had hit it well last night. And she was a thing of beauty and she's still in bed tired". "Damn Zuko you know how to pleasure Katara. As for me I'm trying to get into your sister's pants but, she is a challenge". said Zeke.

Then all three laughed at Zeke for not getting any ass but then gave him some advice. "Look cuz this is how you get Azula. First, you buy her dinner, and say a nice thing about her personality". said Aang. "Then you sweet talker and start holden her, and give her ass a nice rub. To get her turned on for sex". said Zuko, drinking some water.

"And finally you fuck her in the ass. Make sure you keep doing until you cum, and then you finish it by sleeping together". said Sokka, knowing that's a guarantee. "Thanks, guys for giving me advice on getting her. I'm going to set up a dinner reservation right away". said Zeke, as he headed out to do it.

Meanwhile, in the spa room, the girls were having a great time talking about girl stuff such as their men. "Aang was animal last night and this morning. He was a real man and a great ass rider". said Toph feeling her anus a little bit more sore, just by thinking about it.

"Good for you Toph. My Zuko fuck me so hard that he got me sore from ass to pussy, and I can't even think the last time I felt that". said Katara, drinking her fruit smoothy. And Azula who was in the hot springs with a sad look, that Ursa has caught sight off.

"Azula are you ok darling?". she asked. "Mom how do you get a boyfriend?. Zeke is so good looking and I don't want to lose him by any other girls". said Azula. This made all the girls listening to the answer from Ursa, and figure out she's dating someone but the question is who?.

With a smile, Ursa got up from her chair and said "Well girls in order to get a boyfriend you have to love yourself. That is the most important thing to do, then you have to share your love and dedication to that boy. And then you will have your true soul mate, and if he's nervous to ask to have sex then it's our job as the women to say yes. To show him that we want to do it and to show them that we will always be with them as lovers and marriage".

This made all the girls learn the true meaning of love and sex, and value it. Toph then spoked up "Thanks for telling us that Ursa. Now, I know that what me and Aang have is true love. I love my bald monk". as a tear went down her cheek. "Thanks, mom for the love lesson. In fact, I'm going to get my man and get to fucking". said Azula, with a big grin as she got out of the water putting a towel and immediately ran to find Zeke.

"You go Azula!". said Toph, giving support to her friend. "And make sure you suck his little friend!. And don't choke on it!". said Katara, since that happened to her when she did it with Zuko that first night, making it turn off. Ursa smiled and happy to teach the young girls about true love and sex, as she took another soak in the nice hot steaming water.

After the spa treatment, Ursa headed to her room laid on the bed and just happy to find a second chance at love. In which it got her thinking about her past and decided to handle it tomorrow, but first she's taking a nap. When Sokka was done lifting weights he shirt was off, wearing his sweat towel.

"Man, that was one awesome workout. I could really go for some of that breast milk from my baby". thought Sokka as he was about to open his door until he heard Zeke. "I love you fire bun!. I wanted to do this since the day we met". Then he heard Azula's voice "Same here!. This is our first and I'm going make it spectacular!. Yes, Yes!".

Shaking his head and chuckle after hearing it. "Well, Zeke it looks like you finally got Azula. Enjoy that special moment buddy". said Sokka, as he then looked at Ursa's door with a grin. As he walked up to the door, then open it and close the door behind him and saw his women on top of the bed on her stomach sleeping.

Sokka then came up to her and pull the towel off and saw her big ass looking pretty. "And I just found my lunch. A nice big booty". said Sokka, as he went licking and eating. Then he gave it a kiss and a rub and went back to eating.

This was making Ursa smile in her sleep as she moved her butt in the air, making her butt look very more desirable. As Sokka gave it a nice slap as it made Ursa wake up from her nap. "Oh, Sokka it was just you. I thought I was dreaming". said Ursa, while seating up. "Sorry baby but I just love those buns of yours". said Sokka.

"It is lunchtime so why don't we go eat". said Ursa. "About that babe. Zuko ordered the servants to send our lunch and dinner for the day since he's busy screwing my little sister". said Sokka while joining her on the bed. Ursa hugged him and said "That's what I love about you Sokka. You care so much about your sister even though she's not a little girl anymore".

"I know she's any more but I care for her. She's the only sibling I have and I just want her to be safe". Sokka said with worry. "Sokka you know my Zuko will take good care of her and you know it. As for me, I can take care of my future husband and make him happy". said Ursa, kissing him.

Sokka broke the kiss and said "True. By the way, Aang invited us to have a double date with him and Toph. He said when the time is right for you to meet them and get to know you". "I see that our secret is halfway coming out, but they don't know that were dating. But give me some time to be ready for that next step, until then let's worry about that later". said Ursa.

As they began to kiss again and stopped dead when hearing everyone getting their love on. "We need to get a place to our selves.". said Sokka. "Don't be like that my love, besides my virginia, is a bit sore, and so is my ass. But that just to let you know you're hitting it right". Ursa said with a wink, making Sokka happy. "That all I need to know my little fire bear". said Sokka, and both of them slept together holden each other.

Before closing their eyes Ursa said "I'm going to be busy tomorrow morning, so don't worry its just personal business". "Alright, babe. Alright". said Sokka, and went to sleep.

 **Leave a review and make it your favorite!. Go Sokka x Ursa shipping!.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the early morning way, before the sun was out, Ursa was walking towards the Fire Nation prison where they kelp the ex-Fire Lord, but now he calls himself the Phoenix King. As she enters the prison and being guided to the cell by one of the guards.

When she made it to the cell, she saw her ex-husband in the cell haven't washed since the day he was in there. He was just seating on the floor with his back up against the wall, looking at his wife that he never appreciates her.

As the guard left to give them there time to talk, Ursa looked at Ozai for a little bit with hate in her eyes and broke the silence. "You look like shit. My mother was right about you, you know?. You're nothing but a selfish, cruel, none loving ass hole".

Ozai looked at her with no feelings and didn't have a care in the world. "Bitch, please. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't become Fire Lady, and you wouldn't have lived rich". said Ozai. It's rare for Ursa to get angry and finally let it out.

"You made my life a living hell. You scared my son, and he was just only a child. And you abused my daughter, my baby girl who was innocent and you turned her into a damn fucking looney!". said Ursa, as she destroyed a chair by burning it into ash.

She calmed down taking deep breaths and said "When I excelled myself I had eyes and ears in the palace, to give me information on what's going on. You messed up Azula by feeding her lies that I never loved her and that she was a nothing but a monster. No, she wasn't the monster it was you, and I wasted my life with you and for what?. Not getting the love that I deserve and you weren't even there when I gave birth to them".

"That's because you and those kids don't mean shit to me. I only reason why I married and knocked your ass up, is because I needed a legacy when I'm dead and gone. I only see you as nothing but a toy that I got tired of and just threw you away". Ozai said as he got up and walked towards her, with evil in his eyes.

"You're lucky the Avatar spared your life, if only he knew what you have done to this family he would kill you. But let me tell you what was the outcome of it Ozai". Ursa said still piss. "Oh?. And what is that bitch?". asked Ozai.

Then Ursa ignored the last comment, smiled and said "I found my real soulmate. He gave me love, passion, happiness, and the chance to be a woman. His way better than you in so many ways, especially in bed". Ozai raised his brow and ask "Whos the guy?".

"He's a young water tribe boy that is the most lovable guy that I laid my eyes on". said Ursa. Suddenly her happiness came to an end by hearing a laugh from Ozai, making her mad. "Seriously?. You nasty little whore bitch, you are dating a kid that is in his youth. While you may have the youth and body of a young person your still old. What if he wants kids? you know what the doctor said that you only have limited healthy reproductive cells, and its already being used to make our kids. So, you are done having kids". as Ozai began to laugh evilly.

Ursa had tears running down her checks knowing what he said is true. The doctor told her that her she only had two and only two active reproductive cells to have two kids, and that was Zuko and Azula. "Damn you, damn you!. I hope you burn in hell you mother fucking asshole!".

After that, she ran out of the door all the way back to the palace and went to her room crying. While on her bed crying her eyes out, a knock on her door was heard. "Please go away". she said. "Baby it's me, Sokka. I don't know what happen but please let comfort you". said Sokka.

A few seconds later the door opens up as Ursa had tears still rolling down. Sokka then hugged her trying to calm her down as he lifted her up in his arms, put her on the bed and then taking her shoes off. "Ursa, what happened? Where did you go?". he asked while rubbing her.

"I went to confront my ex-husband and let him know that he was the worst husband and father to my kids. Then I told him about us and he said something that hurt me so much". said Ursa, feeling the anger and sadness. "What did that asshole say, babe?". Sokka asked.

Ursa looked at Sokka in his eyes and said "He said that I can longer have kids. You see Sokka the doctor told me in my checkup that, I only had limited active reproduction cells and after I use it I'm finished. Oh, Sokka I didn't want to hurt your chance of being a father in the future, and so I kept it a secret".

Sokka just stares at her for a good minute, wiped the tears away and planted a kiss on her lips shocking her. "Ursa its ok I love you for you and that's it. Even if you can't give me kids we can always adopt. Like my dad always tells me, that family is not always by blood it's, but by love too". said Sokka.

Ursa smiled at that saying and felt way better now. "You're right Sokka, you're absolutely right. A family is built on love and sometimes blood". she said snuggling to her man. "Now, that we got this over do you want to go out on the night on the town and have some fun?".

As Ursa nodded her head they set up a nice date on the town at night, looking at things that were nice and pretty. When they headed to a shopping center Ursa said "Pick whatever you want in here, my treat". Sokka smiled and went shopping for some new clothes, shoes, and hats as Ursa paid the guy.

Then they ended the night at an ice cream shop, seating at the booth in the back a waiter came up to them. "What ice cream do want?". he asked. "I have a super double caramel double fudge ice cream". said both Sokka and Ursa at the same time, as they looked at each other with shock, learning that they both like the same type of ice cream.

"Make that all in one and make it a supersize". said Sokka, winking at Ursa who in which giggle like a high school girl. When the big bowl of ice cream came with two spoons, they started feeding each other.

"This is the best night ever. Thank you my love". said Ursa. "I'm glad we can do it together baby. I love you". said Sokka. "I love you too". said Ursa. After eating ice cream and paying the bill, they headed to the palace garden holding hands.

Taking a seat on the bench they looked at the stars as it was twinkling in the sky. "This is my favorite place to be here. My favorite flower is a red rose". said Ursa. Sokka looked down and saw a red rose, picked up and gave it to Ursa.

"For you my lady. My little red rose". said Sokka. As Ursa smell the flower and getting close to her lover, and looked back up the sky. "It's wonderful. Just wonderful". said Ursa, as Sokka wrapped his arm around his lover and enjoy the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been a month since Sokka and Ursa became a couple and the woman couldn't be happier. She finally found someone that actually loves her and told herself that, she will always be there for her love. And Sokka was happier to find true love in Ursa and was thankful that now he won't be alone in his life.

Now, laying in the bed together feeding to each other strawberries, Ursa had finally had the confidence to accept Aang's double date idea and hope it will go smooth. "Sokka I have decided that we should do a double date, with Aang and Toph. I feel very relax to show them of our love for each other". said Ursa, feeding Sokka.

"If that will make you happy babe, then I'll tell Aang to set it up and go from there". said Sokka, while putting a strawberry in Ursa's mouth as she took a bit of it. On the next day, Sokka found Aang at the market buying some animal shampoo products for Appa while doing some autographs, for the fans.

"Hey, buddy". said Sokka. "Oh, hi Sokka whats up?". askes Aang, as he finished writing the last autograph for a little girl. "Well, buddy my girlfriend and I have decided to do a double date with you and Toph". said Sokka, buying an apple. Aang was overjoyed to hear and excited to meet the mysterious girl, that got his best friend back to being happy.

"Alright then well, me and Toph were hoping that you will ask and so, let's have dinner say tomorrow noon at the fancy rock cave restaurant that Toph have reserved a private booth in the back". said Aang with a smile. Then Sokka said, "Will see you two there". As the tomorrow became today and afternoon, Sokka was dressed up a little as Ursa was putting on one of her formal attire, but not fancy.

After getting ready they walked holding hands reaching the mountain where the cave was at. Inside it was a thing of beauty such as green crystal walls that were shining, soft music playing, nice cool natural AC, and great service.

In the back private booth was Aang wearing his air nomade clothes, and Toph having her hair back with two strands of hair in front like Azula and wearing her fancy dress. As they were waiting for Sokka and his mystery girl, Aang was drinking crystal clear champagne to calm his nervous since his meeting Sokka's girl for the first time.

"Aang, I swear if you don't stop jugging down that champagne before Sokka and his girlfriend gets here, I will grab that bottle and hit your damn head with it". said Toph, who was too nervous about the double date. "I'm sorry Toph but I need something to keep be calm, and this is the only solution". said Aang while pouring another glass.

"Well, I want you to stop because we don't want them to think that my boyfriend is acting like a little bitch". said Toph with an angry look. Aang looked at Toph and said "Go suck my cock. That should keep your mouth shut"."Um, news flash dipshit I have already been sucking your cock. You eat my pussy". said Toph, who in which was thinking about sucking Aang's little friend.

While the young lovers were having a nervous breakdown meanwhile, Sokka and Ursa have made it to the entrance and waited in line. "Now, are you sure you want to go do this?. I mean we can always reschedule if this is too soon". asked Sokka who was very concern for Ursa. Ursa shook her head and said "No, Sokka I want to do this. They are our friends and I want them to know who is the girl, that Sokka os dating".

With a happy smile knowing that Ursa was ready, Sokka went up to the counter and told them that they had reservations. Then the waiter guides them to the booth. Aang was pouring another round while Toph was keeping her hair looking good.

Then Sokka popped his head out of the private slide door and said "Hey, guys. Are you ready for my girl?".

"Hell yeah let us see her". said Aang taking a sip, suddenly Sokka pulled Ursa in making Aang spit out his drink, and then picked up the bottle to see the expired date. "Aang what the fuck is wrong with you?!". said Toph. "T T T Toph. Sokka's girlfriend is Ursa!". screamed Aang, as Toph used her vibration and see that Aang wasn't pulling her leg.

Toph then took the bottle from Aang and began drinking down like its a Forty ounce. Sokka then pulled Aang so they have a quick talk, while Ursa took a seat and looking at the menu to keep herself from being sad. As Sokka and Aang made it to the men's bathroom, Aang was the first to speak.

"Sokka, what the fuck are you thinking?!. Did you forget that's Ursa, Zuko's mom?. What the hell man!". "Aang look I know that this seems nasty and low, but its love. I mean think about it, you're not the age that you claimed to be. You're a hundred years old and your dating Toph, now that's call molestation".

With a sigh knowing he was right, Aang said "I'm sorry Sokka. I wasn't thinking about it but now I do". Sokka then said "I knew you would understand, now let's go have dinner with our girls". As they made it back they saw Ursa and Toph finished talking about something, but find out after the day is over.

After dinner was over and the check was on the table, Ursa was getting ready to pay for everyone but Toph took it before she did. "Me and Aang invited you guys, so we're paying for it". said Toph, making Ursa smile and nod. As they headed out and went somewhere fun together, Sokka thought about the event that happened and ask Ursa.

"What did you two talk about at the table, when me and Aang had our little talk?". Ursa then said "I tell you in the morning but now I want you to buy me some ice cream please". With a shrug and gave in, Sokka hold hands with Ursa and walked to the ice cream joint and join Aang and Toph at the booth to end the night.

Meanwhile, at the library, Zuko was in his chair thinking about his Mom being happy, too happy. Katara looked up from her reading and saw that her boyfriend was thinking real hard. "Is everything alright sparky?. You've been very quiet today". she said with little worry. "It's just that my mom is very happy about something, but I don't know what". said Zuko.

Katara then said "What it is you should let her be happy no matter what Zuko. At least it's nothing we should be concerned about". Zuko smiled at that and said "Your right Katara, my mom deserves to be happy no matter what it is. I love you Katara. "I love you too Zuko". said Katara, as a thought cross her mind about Sokka being happy also, and thinking there was a connection between her brother and Ursa. "Hell no. I think too much about it, besides my brother never even think out dating Zuko's mom" as she shake her head and went back to reading her book.

When it was moonlight, Ursa was in the bathroom in her pajamas brushing her teeth as Sokka did the same. "I'm so happy things worked out for us". said Sokka. "Me too my love it worked out the way I hoped, and Toph and Aang promised that they won't tell a soul about us. Especially Zuko and Katara". said Ursa, as she started spitting into the sink.

"And you know something. We should go somewhere fun, and be completely alone together. Say, Ember Island". said Sokka. "Hmmm, sounds good for a vacation and honeymoon. Let's put that as a getaway". said Ursa, as bent over to drink some water from the faucet. Sokka then looked at his girl's nice big butt with a grin and sexual thought in mind. "Its a deal baby". he said giving a good slap on Ursa's ass.

Ursa got up with a smile knowing she loves it when he does that, and it turns her on. "Why don't you go to bed for me, so we can have romantic sexual relations". said Sokka, giving Ursa a message on her shoulders, making her moan.

"Ok my love I wait for you". said Ursa and headed for the bed. "I'm really am one lucky mother fucker, to have a woman like her. Welp lets get to fucking". said Sokka as he went out the bathroom, and blew the candle out, got into bed and get his sex on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

At the palace of the Fire Nation, everyone except for Sokka and Ursa were out on a business trip to Be Sing Sa, to discuss important things about keeping the peace between the nation's. While staying there for at least two days, Ursa was in charge of kingdom and almost forgot how things work, but she got the hang of it.

As of now she was in the kitchen with a mop and bucket, assisting the cleaners of the palace to have a day off today and let her do the cleaning for the day. When she was making the water in the bucket a little bit soapy and was getting ready to put the mop in bucket, Sokka came in to see his future wife was doing.

"Hey, baby. What are you doing?". he asked. "Hi, my love, I was just about to mop the floor. And when I'm finished with the chore we can have our lunch". said Ursa, as she was back to dumping the mop. That was then Sokka got a dirty idea and knew that Ursa is going to love it as well. So, he came over to her and put his hand on the handle of the mop.

"Ursa I have a fun way to clean up the floor". said Sokka with a smile on his face, Ursa raise her eyebrow with interest and having a feeling that this involves a little bit of sexual intercourse. "Oh?. What do you have in mind Sokka?". she asked. "How about we clean the floor together, without using the mop". said Sokka, gently holding Ursa. Ursa then ask "What can we use to mop the floor without the mop?".

Sokka grinned at her and said "You". Then suddenly he began to undo her clothes and pull it down showing her bra and panties, and he took them off as well. Ursa was just enjoying the every second of it an got the idea, and did the same as undressed Sokka. Then after being completely naked, Sokka took the bucket of soapy water and pour it on Ursa as she rubbed the soap all over body, getting Sokka's cock hard as a rock.

"Ready love?". Sokka asked wanting to do it so bad. Ursa kiss him and said "Ready as I ever be, this going to be so much fun". Ursa got on the floor on her belly as Sokka grabbed her by her legs, and pushed her back and forth. Ursa was mourning as Sokka's cock was rubbing her butt on the inside.

Sokka then push and pull Ursa, getting every inch on the floor clean and getting some sex, while doing it as Ursa feeling herself getting wet and can't tell if it's her or just the water that was poured on her. "This is the best idea that you every came up with, honey. You know how to make this girl feel special". said Ursa.

"Yelp, I'm good at coming up with ideas. Like the idea that I made for the invasion on day of solar eclipse". said Sokka, while pushing hard. "I always wonder who came up that idea. Well played Sokka, you are a really smart person". said Ursa, as she was stopped being use as the mop and took a break.

Sokka got a cup of cold water and pour it on Ursa, as she open her mouth wide open to get every last drop. Sokka then pour himself a cup of water and took a drink, then Ursa started kissing his cock. "Can you please put it in my ass Sokka?. The floor is and I deserve a reward". she said looking at Sokka, with pleading eyes.

"Alright, Ursa hold still and you might want to put this rag in your mouth. I don't want the servants to caught us doing it". Sokka said as he put the rag in her mouth, and began humping her side ways while holdening her leg in the air. Ursa then said "I just can't imagine what our honey moon would be like when we tie the knot".

With one good hump they both made it to the climax, as there cum was all over the floor after just cleaning the floor. "Oh, great we just got done mopping". said Ursa, a little bit upset. "That's ok Ursa, I'll clean it up with no problem and you can just relax". said Sokka, placing a kiss on her lips. "Very well Sokka, I will go and relax. Make sure you take your time cause I don't want the cooks to think that someone was screwing on the floor". said Ursa, as she put her clothes back on.

After the clean up and making sure that floor was sparkling clean, Sokka join his girlfriend in the room just talking like always. "And that's how I got my meter sword. Funny how things turned out when me, Katara, Aang, and Toph snuck into the Fire Nation's border". said Sokka, who was polishing his boomerang.

"Amazing. This some story you got there Sokka, it just have one great adventure". said Ursa, eating some grapes. Sokka then put up his boomerang in its pouch, and took some grapes. "Yeah, and you know something Ursa?. I don't know what to do now, since the war is over and won. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss the war". said Sokka.

Ursa then crawled over to Sokka, put her hands around him and put her chin on his shoulder. "For me I'm glad that the war is over. Cause I can finally get to be with my kids again. I wish I thought my plans through, cause I should have took them with me". she said feeling a little bit sad. Sokka hated to see her sad, but know that things happen.

"Ursa?. Where were you when Sozins Comet came?". he dared himself to ask. With a sigh Ursa said "When the comet came and while Ozai was fighting Aang, I was in the palace having a little talk with Azula. She was a mess when I see her after all these years, and she has my looks and it was like seeing a young mirror". Sokka put his hand on her chin and place a kiss, to encourage her to keep telling him the story.

"When I talked to her, she was talking and acting crazy. I couldn't bare this my child like this and so, I left the palace with tears in my eyes. Knowing that this was my fault that Azula was the way she was, but now thankfully she got help and Zuko can finally get the chance to be a big brother to her". said Ursa, taking the last grape and ate it.

Sokka just taking in on how Ursa was going through, not seeing your kids for years and feel guilty about it, but at least her suffering was over. "I'm sorry Ursa. Sorry that you have go through that". said Sokka, comforting her. Ursa then kissed Sokka with love and trust, knowing that her suffering was over and now on a path of happiness.

"It's behind me Sokka and I'm on a new life with more happiness, and your in it. I love you Sokka". she said kissing him too. "I love you too baby. And I can't wait to be your husband later on, until I get enough money". said Sokka. When the day was over and the gang returned earlier then plan and they brought a guest with them.

"How's Ba Sing Sa guys?". asked Sokka. "It was great Sokka. The place was beautiful and busy the last time that we were there". said Katara as she gave her older brother a hug. "And we brough a guest with us. You know her veryvery well". said Zuko, as he and Zeke was carrying bags, while Azula and Toph were carrying gifts from the trip.

The last person that came in last was someone that Sokka wouldn't thought he would see again, coming was none other than his exgirlfriend Suki. "Oh, shit!". thought Sokka, as Ursa who was behind the wall and saw Suki. "I feel real bad when I choke the bitch. Knowing her she is just here to get Sokka back, but guess what it's not happening. I'm going to put my foot up her ass, if she to pull something".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

At the dinning table having dinner, the gang were catching up old times with Suki as she was seating beside Sokka, who he was not liking it not one bit and rather seat with Ursa instead of his ex-girlfriend.

"Sokka it is very nice to see you again. You know I was thinking about you when we were heading back here". said Suki, as she scoot her chair closer to Sokka's. On the other side of the table, Ursa felt burning rage after seeing that.

In her mind she wanted to burn the bitch into a crisp and throw the ashes into the ocean, but for now she had to seat there and listen to Suki. "Well, that's great to hear Suki. So, how long are you planning on staying with us?". Sokka asked, not really caring.

"Oh, I was planning on staying here for about a week or so. Just until I get back on my feet, after breaking up with my ex." said Suki, while taking a bite of her steak. Azula then said after feeding Zeke with mash potatoes. "What happened to you and your ex?. I'm so curious about that". as Azula took another bite of food from Zeke.

Suki sigh and said "Me and him wasn't working out like it should. At first we were the it couple until the spark was gone, and I just can't deal with that. Then that was when I kick him to the curve and move on with my life". "Oh, Suki that was a very said story to hear". said Katara.

"It's alright Katara, I moved on and maybe I can find love once again". Suki said, looking at Sokka with a sex smile on her face. Sokka was no way interested in her nor cheat on Ursa, instead he rather get beat up in ally then to cheat on his love.

After dinner was over, Ursa was in Sokka's room waiting on him to have a word with him, and she was not happy. As the door was open, Sokka came in an closed the door and saw Ursa in her robe. "Let me guess. You want my cock again baby? or you just want to sleep with your lover". said Sokka, with a grin.

As he came on the bed and started kissing Ursa on the neck. Not like she hating it but that's not what she came here for, and so she stopped Sokka. "Sokka we need to talk. You know as well as I know that bitch is only here to take you away from me, and I refuse to let it happen". said Ursa.

"Ursa, I knew what she's up to and don't worry about a thing. I have no interest in her but you". said Sokka, while playing in her hair. Then Ursa got up from the bed and then walked towards the door, and then turned around. "If I see her try to pull anything with you, then I'm going to beat her ass. And then put her into the hospital". said Ursa, and closed the door behind her.

Rubbing his temple and sighing, Sokka said "I don't know if I would enjoy watching Ursa beat the hell out of Suki or do something about it. I need Aang's help". On the next day, Sokka and Aang went to the juice bar to have a couple of juices and talking about the situation at hand.

"Aang I just don't what to do at all. Suki's back and she's trying to find a way to get into my pants, and Ursa wants to kick the shit out of her. What am I going to do?". said Sokka, drinking a tall glass of ice smoothie.

"Sokka you need to relax buddy. You know how girls act when seeing another girl talking to there boyfriends. Like this one time when me and Toph were on a date at the Northern Water tribe, a very nice cute girl was asking me how I kick Ozai's ass and then Toph round up earth bending her ass". said Aang, drinking another round of smoothie.

"That's what's going on with me Aang and I Ursa wasn't playing around about putting her in the hospital. As much as I would love to see that bitch get what's coming to her, but I know it's wrong. What's the best tip you can give me?". asked Sokka. Aang think about it for few minutes, then took a sip of his drink.

And then said "You need to lay low for a while until Suki goes back to Kioshi Island, and not have sex with Ursa. But, if you can't control the urge to wanting your cock sucked by Ursa then I strongly suggest you do it in the garden where no one can find you". "That sounds so smart and yet it feels like you were planning that with Toph". said Sokka.

Aang then said "Yeah, I have because next week me and Toph are visiting her over protective parents. They keep thinking that I can't provide the things that they need and want not, and they want us to sleep in different rooms". "Damn that sad". said Sokka.

Meanwhile in the library, Ursa was reading a book to pass the time since this was the only thing that would keep her at ease. Unfortunately it came to an end when Suki came in with a smile on her face. "Good evening Ursa". said Suki. Ursa put her book down and put on a fake a smile and said "Hi, Suki".

"You know it's so nice to have love in your love, cause it's so beautiful and you only have one life". said Suki, as she took a seat beside Ursa. "You have know idea. And sorry about your ex-boyfriend". said Ursa, keeping her cool while reading her book.

"That's all right, besides I have Sokka to win back. Knowing him, he hasn't got a girl since I left him and I know for a fact that no girl want him but me, and that moon spirit bitch". said Suki, with a smile. This was pissing off Ursa very much and want to punch Suki in the face, but she need to keep cool.

So, she closed her book then put it on the table and walked out making Suki confuse on what she said. As Ursa was storming out of the library, Toph have overhead the talk and went to comfort her friend. "Ursa everything's is going to be alright.". said Toph.

"Toph, I can't take it no more with that want to be whore bitch. I swear she never loves Sokka at all, she's just using him and later on dump him". said Ursa, trying to not to lose it. "I know you're hurt but she doesn't know that Sokka has found a better women. Sokka loves you and he wants to be with you". said Toph giving Ursa a comfort hug.

Ursa felt calm and let her anger go. "Thank you so much Toph. You're going to be a great wife for Aang, and a great mother to his kids". she said in a happy tone. With a smile, Toph said "Thank you and you would be a great wife for Sokka too. I have to go I have a spa day with Katara and Azula. We girls need a day without having our pussy and ass sore".

"You enjoy yourself at the spa Toph, and don't be shy about eating sweets. Like the men always say they rather have a girl with meat on the bones, then being a toothpick. I should know because all the chocolate I eat goes right threw my my nice ass". as Ursa slapped her butt making a nice sound, making both girls laugh.

Back at the bar still drinking there fifty round of juice, Aang and Sokka were having a great time just being great friends. "And here is to wining that hundred year war". said Sokka putting drink in the air, as Aang did the same and went to drinking.

"And one for having some good girlfriend's. Have you ever thought about having sex with Ursa in the same place, same room with me fucking Toph?". Aang asked, paying the bill. "Now, I read that in the Men's guide book. And it told me that it is one of the classic guy thing about fucking there women in the same room. And it read that it was made for competition for the guys, to see who can out last when having sex with there women".

"Cool. And what happens if you win?". Aang asked, wanting to know more. "If the guy out beats his best friend in fucking there girl then, the losers have to buy them dinner. Now, if there's a tie then the girls have to cook the meal". said Sokka grinning about and so did Aang. "That sounds a great competition. We guys are the masters of sex!". said Aang, high fiving Sokka.

 **Can you blame them?. That's how we guys think when it comes down to having sex with our girls. Review and favorite it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

In the garden, Sokka was watering flowers to pass the time since he and Ursa can't hang out. That's all because of Suki and Sokka was hating it so much.

While planting some new flowers, Suki was just walking around trying to find Sokka an eventually she found him and make her move. Without evening noticing she was there, Sokka was watering one more plant until a pare of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who?". Suki asked in a playful tone. "Is it you Katara?". Sokka asked knowing who it was, but don't give a damn. Suki's smile drop and said "It's me Sokka. Every since I came here you haven't even try to convince me to give you a chance on our relationship". with a angry look.

Sokka put down his plant tool, and said "That's because I have move on Suki. What we had wasn't love at all, instead it was playing with my emotions". Suki was looking at Sokka with a little bit of a piss off mood, and was not having it.

"Look here Sokka, let's not forget who was there for you when no girl wanted you. You can't even hold on to a girl not less marry her". said Suki, making Sokka mad as Ursa was watching behind a pillar, and want to punch the bitch.

Suki then continue on saying "Sure maybe Yue liked you, but she was already engaged to some boy who got benefits. But, then she became a moon spirit and left your ass". Sokka was getting furious trying to walk away, but Suki grabbed him by the arm and pushed him on the bench.

"You're not leaving until you hear this. The real reason why I left my boyfriend is because he wasn't good enough for me, and I got tired of his mother funking ass. And, so I decided to go back to you in facts that no girl wasn't dating your pathetic ass, in which who could blame them". she said with a evil smile.

Ursa was getting very pissed off after hearing this and wanted so bad to fight her, but trying to keep calm. As for Sokka he was trying not to look at Suki, but she wasn't giving him the satisfaction as she forcefully grabbed him by the chin, and force him to look at her.

"You know as well as I know that, I am the only girl for you and that's it. So, you might as well accept me back". said Suki. Then Sokka pulled her hand off his, and said "First off bitch you're wrong. And second there is a girl out there for me, and she is more women then you could ever be slut".

Suddenly, Suki slapped Sokka on the face leaving a red mark, making Ursa full of rage. "No girl can out women me water tribe boy. And speaking of which where is the bitch? Cause lately I haven't seen that whore when I came here. So, where is she?". she asked.

"I'm right here slut bitch!". said Ursa, as both Sokka and Suki turn their heads as they saw Ursa. "What?!. Are you fucking kidding me?!. That's Zuko's mom! the wife of the ass hole that Aang defeated!. What the hell Sokka!". screamed Suki. "Like it or not Suki. Ursa is my girlfriend and you can't do shit about it". said Sokka.

Suki was mad and disgusted to find out that Sokka is dating and fucking with Zuko's mom, of all people!. The only thing that Suki can do was punched Sokka in the face, but it was a fast regret. When she punched Sokka, Ursa just had enough of it and went charging at Suki and pushed her to ground and begin beating the hell out of her.

She started punching harder an harder until blood shot it out of Suki's nose, and busting her lips. Suki have never in her life fight a real women who was so aggressive, and tough. As Sokka regain his balance he heard screaming, and then looked down on the ground seeing Ursa beating the shit out of Suki, who wasn't even putting up a fight.

So, then Sokka started running out of the garden to get back up, knowing that he was not strong enough to pull back Ursa when she's this pissed off. When running on the side walk of the palace, he ran into Aang and Toph who was holding hands and thinking about there future. "Guys I need your help!". said Sokka.

"Sokka what's wrong?". asked Aang. "It's Ursa. She's kicking the shit out of Suki". Sokka said catching his breath. Toph then said "Oh, shit!". and all ran to the garden. "My Sokka doesn't need a slut like you!. You don't deserve him!". said Ursa, getting ready to burn Suki's face, but thankfully she was stopped by Sokka and Aang as they pulled her back.

Toph then helped Suki get up off the ground, and keeping her steady. "This bitch is crazy!. Did you see what she did to me?!". Suki screamed while pointing at her bloody face and black eye. "That's what happens when you mess with a girls man". said Toph. "Wait a damn minute. You two know about this?!". she asked.

"Yes, we do Suki and I think it's best for to leave". said Aang. Suki looked at Aang and said "What the fuck!. Are you serious? This is so wrong. Sokka is a teen and this bitch is older than him, and she is Zuko's mom". Rolling her eyes Toph said "It doesn't matter Suki. Me and Aang are on the same boat, so who cares".

"Suki look, Ursa loves me and I love her. She makes me happy and she made me into someone that you denied me to be. And that's being a man". said Sokka as took a dip kiss on Ursa's lips, and she didn't hesitate. Suki then was mad as she pull herself from Toph, then walked away but then turned around.

"Mock my words Sokka, you and Ursa. Your secret love life want remain a secret for long, no sir. It's going to come out and I'm not the one to tell it. But, its coming and do you know who's going to find out?". she asked. "Who?". Aang dare himself to ask and asked any way.

With a devil smile she said "Zuko and Katara". an walked away leaving them with the truth. "Don't worry Sokka. I promise that I won't go berserk. I don't want loose what we have". said Ursa, with concern. Sokka hugged and kissed her, and said "I know baby I know".

"And, your secret is safe with us, you guys". said Aang as he hold Toph's hand, as they walked away. "The one thing I can say is that you know how to fight". said Sokka, being impress. With a grin, Ursa said "Where do you think my kids get there aggression from?. There weak ass father?".

Then both of them started laughing and hold hands, as they went inside the palace and spend time together knowing that there love is stronger and powerful. A few hours later everyone was eating dinner, and Zuko and Katara was wondering the same thing.

"Um, guys where's Suki?". Katara asked. "She told us that she was need it at Kioshi Island, and so she bounced out". said Toph, lying about it. "Oh, well then she could have said goodbye to us before leaving". said Zuko. "Well things happen like that you know". said Zeke. "True". said everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been a month ago since Ursa beat the hell out Suki, and things were back to normal. As for Sokka and Ursa, they were trying to keep their urge of having sex in order to not let Zuko, Katara, and Azula find out about their relationship.

As of now, everyone was in the War room discussing important things like keeping nations together, and trying to make people trust Fire benders and it's citizens. "So it's settled. We will get a peace treaty that will officially have all nations become one nation". said Zuko, who was happy about it.

Then Katara said "And this will finally put all the hate and fear to an end. Oh, Zuko your so smart". as she kissed Zuko with happiness, since they were engaged last week. "Now, we can get the paper made and get it sign next month at the Fire Nation capital". said Aang, giving Toph a kiss.

As for Sokka who was seating in front of Ursa who wanted to kiss like everyone else, but can't. "Well, I don't know about you guys but this cause for a nice meal". said Zeke, as he got up and pull Azula up from her chair, making her giggle.

"Yeah, let's eat. I'm starving". said Toph, pulling Aang. Ursa just smiled with an idea and said "You guys go ahead while me and Sokka put the scolls back on the shelf". "Alright mom and when you two are done come down to dinning room". said Azula.

As soon as they left leaving them alone, Ursa quickly went up to Sokka and begin undressing him and kissing him on the neck. "Wait, Ursa what are you doing?. We can't do this right now". said Sokka as he don't want them to get caught, and want to do it at the same time.

Ursa stopped kissing as she looked at Sokka with a smile. "I know my love but I can't take it any more. I need you in me, I want to be love". she said laying down on the war room table, with legs open. "Oh, what the hell let's make love". said Sokka as he got on top of Ursa, and began kissing her by the neck.

"Mmmm. I miss you doing that. Please take advantage of me my love" said Ursa, as her head was filled with joy and lust as Sokka began opening up her skirt and pull off her panties. Then he sniffed felt a little wetness from it, and took a big sniff of it. "I love it when you get wet". said Sokka as he begin kissing her again.

Meanwhile in the dining room eating a delicious lunch, the gang was talking about the peace treaty and talking there adventures during the war. Suddenly a servant came over to Zuko and his fiancee to give them the news. "Fire lord Zuko, there's someone here that want to speak to you and everyone else". said the female servant.

"Oh?. Who is it?". Katara asked as she looked at Toph and Aang who got fear on there faces, and wonder why. Then the door barged opened by none other than Suki, making Toph worried for Sokka and Aang.

"Suki. It's nice to see you. What's up?". asked Zeke, while pouring a cup of water in his cup.

"I tell you what's up Zeke, in fact let me ask everyone here a question. Do you guys notice that Sokka and Ursa been hanging out a lot lately?". Suki asked getting to the point. Toph said "Well, yeah because there good friends". "Don't pull that lie on this question blind bitch. You and Aang know what I'm talking about". said Suki.

"What are you talking about Suki?. My mom and Sokka are just good friends, I mean after all he do need a lady friend since you dump him. Ass hole". said Azula, being a good friend to Sokka. Suki stayed cool and said "This not about me Azula, this is about your mom and Sokka. They are lovers".

The room got completely quiet for a good while until Zuko broke the silence. "Was that suppose to be a joke?. Suki I think you been drinking the cactus juice, but let me tell you something. My best friend will never and I mean never hit low, then date my mom". "My brother will never do a thing of it. And, I think it's time for you to leave". said Katara, taking it personal.

"Oh, you don't believe me then why don't you ask Aang. I mean he is the Avatar and I'm sure he won't lie". said Suki with a evil smile. Azula looked at Aang knowing the she was good at telling if someone is lying. "Aang be honest with me and everyone else at the table. Is Sokka fucking my mom?". she asked.

Aang was showing signs that it was true by not looking at Azula, and not telling them. "So it is true!". yelled Azula as she, Zuko, and Katara was pissed off as well, but mostly it was Azula and Zuko. "I'm going to beat that basted!". said Zuko as he got up from his seat as he, and the rest started heading back to the War room where they left them.

As everyone left to go to the War room, Toph came up to Suki with anger as Suki just grinned evilly. "I told you guys gets going to happen, and I made sure it happens". said Suki. Toph punched Suki in the face so hard that blood came out of her nose, as it kelp running.

"What you just did Suki was wrong and cruel. I hope you die alone, you bitch". said Toph leaving Suki in her puddle of blood. Back the War room, Sokka and Ursa was kissing and holding each other, not yet reached the climax as they were about to do it all the way, as Sokka took off Ursa's bra.

"I love your sweet melons". said Sokka as he started licking her nice big boob's. "Ahhh yes!. This is so good, please keep licking!". screamed Ursa with a big smile on her face. Before Sokka was about play with her boob, the doors of the War was wide open and heard this.

"What the fuck!!!!". screamed Zuko, Azula, and Katara. Then Sokka and Ursa got up off the table while covering there private parts, as Ursa was trying to keep her kids calm. "Zuko, Azula stay calm and let me explain". she said, but that didn't work out like she hopped.

"Calm down?. Calm down?!. How can we calm down mom, when this mother fucker put his cock in you!". screamed Azula. "Sokka you bastard I trusted you, I even called you my brother. And this is how you do behind my back?. Fucking my mom!". said Zuko, as he started braking things around the room, including Azula.

Sokka then said "Zuko I know you and Azula have the right to be pissed off but, I love your mom. I love Ursa! she's my one true love, and I can't allow that to stop me". as he pulled Ursa for a kiss on the lips.

"Get your hands off of our mom, you sick bastard!". said Azula as she started fire bending at Sokka.

But with quick timing, Aang jumped over to them and blocked the flame with metal bending. "Aang get out the way!. My brother deserves this punishment!". said Katara with anger. "No he doesn't Katara. His happy with Ursa and you don't see it. His own sister". said Aang, defending Sokka.

"That's because it's disgusting and wrong!. And, you knew about it too so why didn't you stop it?". she said, with full of rage and wanted to slap Aang. Toph then said "Because Katara, me and Aang are no different than them. Aang looks like our age yes, but his a hundred years old. He lost his chance at having a women in his time, but now he has me".

Azula then said "That's completely different Toph. My mom may have the face and body of a young teenager but she's older than him!". This was hurting Ursa as she see her own kids disapproving of her love and happiness. "You know what Azula and Zuko. If you can't see true love between me and Sokka then I just leave!". she said with tears in her eyes, as she ran out of the room.

Sokka was very hurt to see his love like this and ran to get her. "Well, I hope that you guys are happy. Because now you just lost your mother, again". said Aang with anger, as he and Toph stormed out leaving Zuko, Azula, and Katara to think about it while Zeke just watched the whole thing.

As Sokka made it to Ursa's room he saw her packing her things while still crying, and went to comfort her. "Ursa it's alright. I'm here". he said holding her. "What if they were right Sokka?. Maybe this is wrong, maybe you should date a girl around your age". said Ursa, having doubts.

"No, that's not true Ursa. I'm pretty sure there's a lot of guys just like me dating a nice beautiful girl that is not there age. I love you Ursa and nothing's going to change that. I promise". said Sokka. Then Ursa smiled as Sokka wiped the last tear away as they took a deep kiss on the lips.

When they broke apart she said "Let's get packing my love. Let's get out of here, I have loads of money to support us but I don't know where we should go ". "I got it. We should go to Ember Island, there's the family beach house that we use to stay while Zuko was training Aang". said Sokka. Ursa looked at Sokka and said "Oh, yes I remember about the beach that me and the kids used to go as a getaway".

After making the final decision they began to pack all the things that they have in there rooms, and then carry there luggage out and went to the docks to pay there tickets to get on. "Next stop, Ember Island. The island town of love and happiness, where things can come true". said the Captain as he started the boat and took off.

"This is it baby. No turning back". said Sokka holding Ursa's hand. "Yes you're right my love. And, we can finally be together and love one another without worry". said Ursa, as she lay her head down on his shoulder.

When it was dark out, the boat made it to the Island as everyone got off as the two love birds carried there things, as they walked to the royal beach house. As they went in they put their clothes up and then took off there clothes, and sleep together in bed naked while the nice cool breeze, the sound of seagulls and the waves of the ocean put them asleep.

Since now they can live on Ember Island with peace of mind, and with happiness and no one knows back at the palace that they left, except for Aang and Toph who also left the palace as well and moved back to Toph's parents house. And Toph parents didn't mind at all since they accepted that Aang is going to marry their only child and they want their daughter to be happy, so they respected her wish.

"I hope things blow over for a while, until Zuko and the rest calm down". said Aang, who was looking out of the window looking at the full moon, with his shirt off and wearing his pajama pants. Toph, who was in her pajamas was in bed and said "I hope so too Aang. I just wish Suki kelp her damn mouth shut. That bitch".

Aang shake his head as he agreed with her, as he joined her on the bed and hold her in his arms. "Same here Toph. Love you". he said placing a kiss on his head. "Love you too Twinkle toes. My little bald air head". said Toph, as fell asleep with a smile.

 **Well, the truth have finally came out. Resulting the break up of Team Avatar and the Royal Family. What's next?. Tune in. And remember to put this story as your favorite.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At Ember Island in the Royal Family beach house, two happy people were sleeping together enjoying the warmth from each other. Then after getting enough rest they began to wake up.

"Good morning gorgeous. Sleep well?". said Sokka with a smile on his face, rubbing one of Ursa's boob's. "Good morning to you too sexy, and yes I slept good. Do you know what I want to do this morning?". Ursa asked getting up from the bed, walking towards the open door showing her nice butt.

Sokka was thinking about it an can't find the answer and just ask "No, what?". With a huge grin on her face, Ursa said "Run around at the beach with no clothes on. A game that I wanted to play so much, it's called catch your girlfriend and fuck her".

This sparked Sokka with interest and said "Really?. Where did you get that from?. And, do you realize that the beach is open for the public?". "Well, first I got the idea from the Men's guide to pleasuring your women book, and second even though the beach is open for the public but the Fire Nation Royal Family own half the beach. So, which means the beach near the beach house is private".

"Then that case let's get to chasing". said Sokka getting out of the bed, and went chasing after Ursa as she was running away laughing, and then made it to the door and ran out to the beach with Sokka catching up. "I'm going to get you Ursa!". said Sokka as his member was getting hard, seeing Ursa's ass shaking beautifully. "I'm was the top running back in school, and still am". Ursa said still laughing.

While running at the beach without care in the world, Sokka was running the hardest trying to catch his girlfriend as she made a spin move on him, making him miss her and ran the other way. Ursa was smiling and loving the thrill of the run as she looked back at Sokka, and said "If you want my ass then have to really wanted".

Without looking she tripped over a big sea shell that was half buried in the sand, and fall on her stomach. This was the chance that Sokka need as got on top of her, with a big grin. "It looks like I win Ursa. Now, let me have my reward". he said letting her turn around to see him.

"That was pure luck Sokka. I just didn't see that sea shell and I tripped, but you did catch me so hers your prize". she said opening her legs wide open, showing her women hood. "Don't mind if I do". said Sokka getting on top of Ursa and put his hard cock in her.

"Mmmm,Goood." said Ursa holding on to Sokka with a smile and was lost in her own world, as Sokka was taking it nice and slow trying to savor the moment. "Your women hood is so soft and nice. Your really are one of a kind". said Sokka, as he stopped humping Ursa.

"I think the same way as you my love, please cum in me". Ursa pleaded with happiness, as Sokka released his seed in her. After releasing his load, both he and Ursa got up off the ground with a little bit of sand on them and went back inside the beach house to have breakfast.

While eating their food and liking the sound of the ocean, Sokka was looking at his girlfriend with amazement. He never thought he would find his true love but there she is, seating at the table with him eating breakfast and he loved her so much that, he wanted and felt ready to go to the next big step in their relationship. When done eating breakfast and cleaning up the mess, Sokka went to wash up and put on his Fire Nation beach clothes and his red sandals on, and told Ursa that he will be back.

"When you come back from the towen shopping, I'll be in the back planting our food". she said putting on her gardening gear, and her sun hat. "Alright, babe love you". said Sokka giving her a kiss, and headed out to the town. When walking in the town he stopped at the flower shop an brought a rose and then brought a heart shaped box of chocolates, as the guy put it in the bag and gave it to him.

Sokka was then looking around to find a shop that sales wedding rings or engagement necklaces, and eventually he found a shop that do costume made wedding wearing material and went inside. As he went in he was greeted by a old man that owns the place. "Good morning young man, how can I be of service?". he asked walking to the counter.

"Hey, sir I'm here to do a two costume made wedding engagement necklace and a hair ware". said Sokka. Then the senior said "Oh, big spender eh?. Well, tell me what type of girl is she and don't be shy to say it young man". Sokka felt like he can trust the old man and said "Well, she's beautiful, nice, sensitive, sweet, and. She's the mother of Fire Lord Zuko and Princess Azula". a bit worried and scared to say it.

The old man looked at Sokka for a little bit after hearing what he said, then said "Are you talking about the former Fire Lady Ursa?. The Ursa?". Sokka put his head down knowing that this old man was disproving of the relationship, and answered "Yes. That's the Ursa that I'm talking about it". What got Sokka surprise when the old man just chuckled, like he just heard a joke.

"My boy there is nothing wrong with a young boy dating a older women. Like me for example, I married a beautiful Water Tribe women that was older than me and I'm a retired veteran Fire Nation shoulder. So, it was hard for us that only that we're ages apart but we're from different Nations, and I hated hurting innocent people and I know what we did all those years was wrong". said the old man, taking out his glasses to see better. "And how did you guys got together?". Sokka asked with interest.

"Well, when me and my crew returned to the South Water Tribe to do some raiding in which I freaking hate it, I snuck my wife to the ship in my room until we made it back to the Fire Nation we then moved here on Ember Island and got married. I love my old girl, we been together for fifty years and we never regret the day we fall in love". said the old man with happiness.

Sokka started smiling after hearing the story, and said "Thanks for telling me that story sir, and I want to have a costume necklace that have half symbols of the Water Tribe and Fire Nation, and a hair peace that has the Water Tribe color traced around the Fire Nation color". The old man nodded his head and said "Wait right here. I may have what you're talking about". as he went to the back room and came back with a small box.

He sat it down on the counter and opened it up showing a Royal Fire Nation crown hair peace that have the gold on the inside and blue around it shaping as the flame, and underneath it was the necklace that was same thing as Sokka described. "I have made that when I was bored in the store, and so I just kept it polish and pretty to pass the slow business hours". he said with a smile on his face.

"It's perfect, how much?". Sokka asked, pulling out some money that Ursa have given him to buy things, that he want. Then the old man said stroking his grey beard "Well, since it's very rare and unique I would be around a hundred gold coins". After paying the old man, Sokka took the jewelry and left with a big smile.

As he made it to the beach house, he sat the gifts down except for the rose and walked to the small garden where Ursa was just watering the vegetables that she just planted. Without seeing Sokka behind her, he slapped her butt making her stand start up with a fright. "Oh, you. I was this close to scream and start fighting". said Ursa, taking off her gloves.

"Sorry baby but your butt was just calling my name, and I can't resist". said Sokka giving her the rose, then they both went inside where Sokka left his gifts for Ursa. "What did you buy Sokka?". Ursa asked taking a sniff from her rose, while taking a seat. "I brought you the rose that you are sniffing, a box of chocolates, and this". Sokka said opening the box up showing Ursa the crown and necklace, making her teary eyed knowing what this means.

"Ursa". said Sokka bending down on one knee and continue. "I wanted you to be the most happiest women in the world and I want us to be husband and wife. We can live here and don't have to worry about people disapproving our relationship, we can start a family. Only if say that one word".

Ursa just covered her mouth to stop sobbing with joy as tears were running down her cheeks, and finally said "Yes. Yes, I will be your wife". Then Sokka got up and kissed his engaged wife, as he took the necklace from the case and put it around her neck, as Ursa removed her hair peace out of her hair and replaced with the engaged one.

"How do I look?". she asked. "You look hot and beautiful. Let's lay down in bed, so I can give you the most relaxing foot massage". said Sokka lifting her up in his arms. "Sounds good. My feet needs it badly from standing all day". said Ursa. As they made it to the bedroom, Sokka lay Ursa down and began to take off her shoes and socks nice and slowly.

Then he picked her left foot up against his nose and took a sniff of her aroma and began kissing it an started massaging it. Ursa was eating her chocolates an enjoying the foot rub and foot kisses, and feeling wet in her panties but didn't care. Because now she was getting married to the boy of her dreams, and this time she's going to have a happy lifelong marriage.

When Sokka was done foot rubbing Ursa's feet, Ursa wanted to return the favor and said "Sokka why don't you take off your clothes and have a seat. I'm going to give you a message that you will ever have". Without hesitation he took off his clothes and then took a seat on the bed, Ursa then came closer to Sokka behind his back and started massaging his member with her sweaty feet.

"Ah, babe your toes and feet are so sweaty". said Sokka feeling his member getting harder. "I know and it's good". said Ursa with a smile as she grabbed hold to his member with her toes and began jacking off for him. Ursa was stroking his member with her feet as Sokka was mourning the pleasure of it, while holding tight on Ursa's legs.

With a big grin on her face, she started going faster and faster making Sokka loving every last stroke. When Ursa was feeling her panties getting wetter she stopped foot jobing Sokka, an took off her panties that was soak and wet and then put it to the side. "Much better, now back to jacking you off". she said putting her sweaty feet back on his member, and got busy.

"Ursa, I'm about to explode. It's coming". said Sokka feeling the cum. "Then me finish it off". said Ursa as she started playing with his member with her toes and went stroking. With a one good stroke, Sokka climaxed making all the cum following down Ursa's feet.

She let go of Sokka's cock to give her feet a break, feeling the soreness again. "Sokka when you get done taking a break, I need another foot rub please". said Ursa as she rubbed his back with her wet sweaty feet. "For you no problem. Just let me get some rest". said Sokka, laying down on the bed as Ursa was beneath him having his cock in her anus, making her smile and drifted off to sleep.

 **Sokka is one lucky joker to get foot job. Am I right guys?.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At the Bei Fong residence walking in the garden, Toph and Aang were enjoying the fresh air and the smell of fresh flowers. It has been two weeks after that event took place.

Toph who was in her girly silk dress was throwing rocks at the small pond, as Aang was reading a book about the history of Earth Bending underneath the tree. "You know something Aang?." said Toph, grabbing another rock. "Know what Toph?." Aang ask while flipping the page of his book.

"I miss the good days. You know, traveling around the world and being a family." said Toph as she took a seat beside Aang. Aang closed his book an then put it down on the ground, and put his arm around her. "I miss does days too Toph. I feel very upset about the incident at the palace." he said holding her.

"I know Aang, I wish Suki would keep her mouth shut about Sokka and Ursa. She had her chance with him but, she dump him." said Toph crushing the rock in her hand into pieces. "Agree, but it's too late and we can't do anything about it. Do you want to visit Sokka and Ursa?." said Aang, as he snuggled up to Toph while she was liking it.

"Alright, but not right now. First, let's have some fun." she said with a sex smile, as she began to undo her clothes. "Hold on Toph. Should we do it in your room?." Aang asked as he doesn't want to upset her parents. "Aang have some adventure you're the Avatar." said Toph pulling down her top showing her breast. Aang just gave in and go with it, and begin laying her down.

Then he started sucking her pink nipple while rubbing her right boob, as Toph was grinning. "I have to be the luckist girl to be the future wife of the Avatar." she said, putting her hand over her mouth preventing herself from mourning loudly. Aang stopped sucking and said "You lucky?. I'm the one who's lucky to have a beautiful girl in my life, and that's you. I love you Toph Bei Fong."

"I love you too Twinkle toes, I'm glad that you were trapped in that iceberg for hundred years. Cause in truth, I can't find my soulmate in this time frame." said Toph, closing her eyes and feeling the pleasure. Aang stopped completely after hearing that confession from Toph. "You mean it?." he ask.

Toph open her eyes and then half way got up to see her lover. "Yes. Let's be honest Aang, no one will never marry me because I'm blind. The only people that will marry me is not because of my personality or my cuteness, but for my families fortune." she said with a tear running down her cheek.

This was the first time that Aang was hearing this from Toph, and this was the saddest story he ever heard. "Please keep going Toph. I need to know more." said Aang kissing her tear away. Toph smiled a little bit and continue on talking. "This one time this boy have asked parents permission to have my hand in marriage. I refused to accept it and so did my parents since thankfully, our loyal guards have over heard that his going to marry me an then steal our fortunes, and then his going to push me off the cliff and run with our money with his girlfriend. Bastard."

With a few minutes of silence after hearing that evil story, Aang felt rage build up but calm down to keep Toph from worrying. "What's his name?." he asked. "I forgot his name but, I do know is that his a student of my old sorry teacher. The same teacher that partnered with the owner of the Underground Bending that I use to fight for him." said Toph, while pulling some grass.

Aang have figured out what he needed to do and told Toph to stay in the house, while he go to take care of some personal business. He headed to the dojo where he thought he will find his earth bending teacher while back, and went inside to find the guy. "Hello, Avatar Aang. I'm the assistant of the dojo. How can I be of service?." asked the guy bowing down to Aang.

"I'm looking for a guy that tried to marry the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong. I heard that he is one of the students of this dojo." said Aang. "Hmmm, now that you mention it, I do have a student that keeps calming that he did try to marry the daughter of the Bei Fong's." he said showing Aang to the workout room where the students practice earth bending.

"There he is." said the assistant pointing to where Aang can not believe it was the same guy that refuse to tell him of where to find Toph, back when the war was going on. As the assistant called him over to where they were the boy bowed down to his teacher and Aang. "Do you remember me?." Aang asked wanting to know.

"Why of course. You the Avatar and the same kid who asked me and my buddy about the bore with angel wings on its back. What can I do for you?." said the boy. Aang just smiled as he motion him to follow him out of the dojo, and then reached the ally where no one can find him. "So buddy what's up?." he asked after he got punched in the face super hard.

"I'm sure as hell that I'm not your buddy. An another thing, I know what your plan was about marrying Mr. and Mrs. Bei Fong's daughter. You sick greedy basterd." said Aang as picked him up and slam him against the wall.

"Oh, shit. Look Avatar it wasn't personal. My girlfriend and I needed the money, and so I have to do it." he said being afraid of his life. Aang glared at him with hatred and said "In which that includes pushing her off the cliff?. Huh?." The boy put down his head with shame knowing that was true. "If you are going to kill then go right ahead. I don't deserve to live with myself just by remembering that day." he said waiting for his end to come.

But it didn't happen as Aang through him down on the dirt. "What you planned on doing was cruel and wrong. And I better not find out that you try to pull that stunt with any other girl, who is trying to find a husband. Because if you do then I will not hesitate to kill you." said Aang as he walked out of the ally.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Toph and her parents were eating dinner and wondering where could Aang be. Suddenly they saw Aang walked in and then took a seat beside Toph. "Aang where have you been?." she asked as she received a kiss on the lips as Aang said "I was handling business lovely bear, and that's all. And after dinner we can pick up where we left off." whispering to her ear making her horny.

When dinner was over, Toph was naked on the bed as Aang was fucking her in her virgina. "Ooooo. Yes!." screamed Toph holding tight to Aang. "Oh, yeah I'm going to take you into a world of pleasure. I won't your milk after this, knowing that I get thirsty after I climaxed." said Aang rubbing both her boobs. "Aang I'm feeling it!. Aang I'm about to cum!." said Toph holding hard.

"Me two lovely bear. Let's cum as lovers. As future husband and wife." said Aang as he and Toph climaxed in each other and pass out. "Now, I know your the Avatar, cause you can bang great. Here have a drink." Toph said putting her nipple in Aangs mouth to suck her sweet milk, just like a baby. "Mmmmm, good. I wonder if we can turn your milk into ice cream?." asked Aang letting go of her nipple and went to suck the other nipple. "Who knows." said Toph while rubbing his head.

While Toph was sound asleep, Aang was on the desk writing a letter to Sokka and Ursa to see they are in the mood for company this weekend, and maybe go out to eat. Then after reading it over he put it in the message pole that was on the messenger hawks back, and send him off to Ember Island. After that he then went back to bed holding Toph as she smiled in her sleep.

"I'm going to make you happy Toph, and I promise to you first before my job as Avatar. I love you lovely bear." he said softly as he kissed her and snooze off for the night. Before he even heard her, she said "I love you too Twinkle toes. Love you forever."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Seating down in the sand watching the waves going back and forth, Sokka was enjoying the cool breeze and felt at peace on Ember Island. He started to lay down and just watch the clouds go by and maybe thinking about going fishing.

Suddenly he saw a messenger hawk flew down towards him and then walked up to him, and already knowing who it was from. "I wonder what Aang and Toph have wrote." he said to himself as he took the letter, and began reading it while petting the hawk as it enjoy the comfort. After reading the letter he felt extremely happy to hear that his friends are asking if they need company for the weekend, and then Sokka got up from laying down and went back inside the beach house.

When he entered the living room where Ursa was seating on the couch reading her book, he saw the sadness on her face. In honesty, she misses her kids more than the world could give her happiness. She always thinking about them everyday and wish that one day they see that she was happy with Sokka, and wanting to see them but can't. Oh she just wished that she had the opportunity to kill Suki for what she did, and that was telling her love life to them.

Sokka was thinking the same thing about killing Suki for doing that, and it was all because of jealous. He knows that his fiancee wanted company so badly and just make her feel that she has true friends. "Hey, Ursa. Enjoying your book?." said Sokka taking a seat beside his fiancee and kiss her. Ursa smiled and said "Why yes I have been enjoying my book my love, and I see you have a letter from Aang and Toph. What did they say?."

With a smile on his face, Sokka said "They wanted to know if they can come over and visit us for the weekend." With that being said, Ursa was happy to hear and then closed her book and put it on the table. "Yes we don't mind at all. Go write back to them while I be in kitchen making snacks, and tell them they can stay any time they want." said Ursa heading towards the kitchen.

Sokka immediately wrote back on his paper and then put it in the letter tube, and let the hawk do his thing. Then Sokka went into the kitchen to see Ursa making her delicious peanut butter on celery sticks and fruit stuffed with chocolate pudding. "I see you're happy making snacks." he said coming over to Ursa, while she fed him one of the celery stick.

"I love having friends over Sokka, it makes me feel wanted." said Ursa. Sokka put his hands around his women an kiss her. "You're always wanted Ursa and don't let no one tell you shit." he said hugging her. Meanwhile, Aang and Toph was packing their things such as beach clothes and stuff after receiving the letter. "I can't wait to put my feet in that cool water. I love Ember Island." said Toph packing her panties.

Aang came out of the bathroom to pack his toothbrush and said "And, I can't wait to make sand castle's, and I love surfing." After getting things packed and ready to go, they load their things on to Appa and fly off. With a quick short cut they made it to the Island as Appa landed in the court yard, as Sokka and Ursa was ready to greet them.

"Welcome guys, I'm glad that you two made it safely." said Ursa giving Toph a hug, while Sokka was helping Aang with the luggage. "Thanks Ursa and we're happy to come. It's so boring at my parents house." said Toph while petting Appa. Then Aang said while taking off the saddle from Appa's back. "We miss you guys a lot and we thought you could use some company."

As Toph and Aang settle in the living room, Ursa came in with refreshments that she made and sat it down on the table. Aang and Toph went in and started eating the snacks. "So, Aang how's the Avatar duty?." asked Sokka putting his arm around Ursa, as she snuggle close to him. "The usual Sokka, everyone just keep bitching about something pointless. I tell you all they do is bitch, bitch, bitch and not once a thank you." said Aang a little bit frustrated as Toph started massaging his head to calm him down.

"In other words his job is stressing him out, and we needed to get away from it for a while. And what about you guys?." said Toph. "We're doing great Toph. It's so peaceful and quiet, and we can just be ourselves." said Sokka with a smile. Ursa then said "If you two want to relax we can go relax at the beach. It's private in this area and we can do whatever we want." They both nodded with smiles on their faces as they went to change into their beach clothes.

As they went outside to go relax, Sokka and Aang were watching the girls play in the water, while they were seating in their beach chairs drinking there juice in a coconut. "Our girls look fine as hell in there bikini. Hot and tasty, that's my favorite." said Aang grinning. "You say it buddy. Are you interested in a game of catching your girlfriend and fuck her?." asked Sokka drinking his cup.

At the water playing with one another, Ursa was talking about playing the same game to Toph. "Really?. That sounds fun! Aang needs some running. Let's do it." said Toph with a dirty mind. "Do you want me ask or should you?." asked Sokka as he, and Aang were walking up to their girlfriends. "You should, it's your idea." said Aang.

Before they could ask they heard both girls said "Oh, boys come catch and fuck!." as took off there clothes and started running away. "Let the games begin!." said Sokka as he and Aang started running after them, while taking off there clothes. Toph said "Come on Aang, you don't want my ass and pussy?!." as she open her butt crack making Aang get hard to her pleasure. Ursa ran backwards as she rubbed her boob's making Sokka hard as a rock.

"I'm so going to put my dick inside you." said Sokka licking his lips. Ursa wink at Sokka and said "Not this time my love!." As they were running to get them an they were so close to catch them, Toph dig a foot full of sand and threw it at them. "Ow!. Toph I'm definitely going make your ass sore for that!." said Aang rubbing his eyes. "You have to get me first Twinkle toes!." she said blowing a kiss.

"Time to get even. Aang Airbend." said Sokka, as Aang got the idea and ran quick like the wind, and ran in front of them causing them to hit the ground. Then they both caught them and pin them. "Ok boys you win. Instead of fucking us let me and Toph bake you boys a treat first, and then you can fuck us." said Ursa with a sweet smile. "Please Aang." said Toph being cute about it. "Alright. We eat first and then we fuck." said Sokka.

When they got off of them, Ursa and Toph went to the kitchen to do some baking, while Sokka and Aang put there pants back on and started smelling their girlfriends bikini underwear. "I love Toph's pussy." said Aang smelling her underwear real good. "I know what you mean buddy." said Sokka smelling his girls underwear as well.

In the kitchen making cookies, Ursa was teaching Toph how to use her breast milk in so many ways. "So, I can use my milk not only as a baking ingredient, but I make it into ice cream?." she asked in surprise. "That's right Toph. We're making breast milk cookies and ice cream, now I want you to fill this big cup up for me, while I fill the bowl up with my milk." said Ursa as she began milking herself, while Toph was using her tippy toes and started milking.

"Aang is going to love this." said Toph over flowing the cup. "Yes he will and his going to love the ice cream too." About an hour later, Ursa and Toph came in with a big plate of white cookies and set it down on the table. Sokka and Aang started eating the cookies with delight while there girlfriends were seating on their laps. "This is so good. An it's so milky too." said Aang eating his cookie.

"Glad that you like it Aangy. I love you." said Toph hugging her lover, as Ursa was hugging her lover as well. After finished eating the cookies, Ursa and Toph who were still naked were bending down showing their big butts, as Sokka and Aang started doggy styling them. "Oooooo!. Yes, yes, yes!." screamed Toph, while Ursa was holding her mourn as Sokka was banging hard.

"Alright Sokka let's see who can last the longest." said Aang, as he reminded Sokka about the talk that they had before at the bar. With a cocky smile, Sokka said "Your on Aang." and went humping faster. Aang holding Toph by her shoulders putting everything his got inside her. "Aw man this awesome!. Feeling very wet!." she said smiling. Ursa was trying to breath as Sokka increasing speed.

"Ahhhhhhh!." said both Ursa and Toph as they passed out on the table, leaving both Sokka and Aang in surprise. "Soooo, does this count as a tie?." Aang asked holding Toph in his arms. "Well, let's just say it's a tie for now. Let's put our girls to bed and call it a day." said Sokka picking up Ursa and headed to their bedroom, as Aang put his love of his life into the bed. The funny thing about it was that it was still daylight time, as they went to bed with their girlfriends and went to sleep.

In about four hours of rest, Ursa woke up to find herself in her bed with Sokka who was asleep. Feeling very sore she got out of the bed to get some water, then she spotted Toph in the kitchen drinking water as well. "Hey." said Toph. "Hey, your sore?." she asked getting a cup of water. "Yeah. The last thing I remember was enjoying a good love making and then one thing to another, I passed out. Why?." she asked taking a seat.

"Easy Toph. We got fucked pretty good and we should consider ourselves lucky. Not all girls would get the pleasure of getting fuck by there man pretty well." said Ursa. Toph then said "Do you miss Zuko and Azula?. I know that's personal but I just want to know." With a soft sad smile she said "Yes I do, and even though they understand true love of a young man and a middle age women. But I still love my kids with all of my heart."

After hearing that, Toph said "I wonder if I would be a good mom to my kids one day. I'm a fear of not being a great wife and mom." "Toph you will be a great wife to Aang and a great mother to your kids in the future. Don't doubt yourself sweetie." said Ursa as Toph hugged her. "Oh, and by the way I'm engage." she said showing her necklace.

"Congrats!. Do you need a brides maid?." asked Toph. Shaking her head and smiled. "You bet and I will be happy to let you be my brides maid Toph." said Ursa with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

In the mid afternoon on the Island, Sokka, Ursa, Aang, and Toph were playing cards together or just retelling their stories about their crazy adventures during the war. Ursa was in awe to learn that each person have shared one awesome adventures during the war, but her most favorite one was the Library story.

"As as we got out of the sinking tower it was completely went down." said Sokka. "Oh, my that's amazing and exciting. Then what happened?." asked Ursa who was loving every minute of it. "After that well, we lost Appa in the process due to me trying to keep hold of the tower. Appa was kidnapped by those sand benders and Aang very angry with me for letting that happen." said Toph with little sadness.

Aang kissed her on the cheek and said "I wasn't angry at you Toph, I was angry at the people who stole Appa." This gave Toph relief of guilt off her shoulders after hearing that from her lover. "Well, guys me and Ursa are going out grocery shopping, and we might be late coming back." said Sokka getting up from the couch.

"Late?." asked Aang. "The town is filled with food shoppers and it gets very crowded down there. Will be right back." said Ursa After that being said they went out to do the shopping, while the guest were relaxing in the living room. Aang was reading a book about his Nation's history and culture, while Toph on the other hand was watching him read.

When every she has free time to herself, she would think about herself and Aang. She always wondered if things were different if she had found him in the iceberg, and instead of Katara finding him. Aang looked up from his book and see Toph in the chair thinking, but this time she's thinking for a good while now. "Hey, Toph?." he asked.

Toph snapped out of her thinking and said "Huh?. Yeah Aang what's wrong?." Aang closed his book an then got up from the couch and then walked up to her, and said "Toph I'm just curious to know what you're thinking about. You've been doing that a lot lately and this is making me very concern about you." "Sorry, I was just thinking about us Aang. I was thinking about how would things go down if I found you in that iceberg instead of Katara." said Toph, a little ashamed of thinking like that, and yet she still feels a little bit jealous of Katara cause she was his first love and she was his second lover.

Aang just smiled and started rubbing her face, and said "Toph I love you and you're my forever girl, not Katara. When I met you at that underground arena, I felt like I have seen an angel." Toph was looking straight at Aang after hearing him say it as she started to tear up a little, and then she said "You mean it?." "Yes, Toph I meant every word of it and if you want we can role play it. It's up to you." said Aang moving her hair out of her face.

Wiping her tears away she smiled and said "Alright, let's do it. Let's pretend that me and my parents were traveling to the North Pole to have a winner vacation, an then we crashed up against the iceberg that you were in and it cracked open." Aang then added on to the role play saying "An then I got out of the iceberg still knocked out and you took me to your ship." "Right!. Now, let's go to our room and role play it." she said pulling him to their room.

As they entered in their room, Aang laid down the bed fake sleeping as Toph walked in. Then Aang woke up from his pretend sleep, as Toph said with a sex smile on her face "Why good morning Twinkle toes, sleep well air head?." Aang rubbed his eyes and ask "Where am I?. And who are you?." "My name is Toph Beifong and you're on my families vacation ship. What's your name?." she said seating on the bed.

"My name is Aang. I'm a airbender." he said with a smile. Then Toph said "And, not to mention you're the Avatar and don't even lie. I know when you're lying, I can tell by my feet. That, and the last Avatar was an Airbender and he vanished a hundred years ago." Aang smile and said "Yeah that's true I am the Avatar. I can't believe it's been hundred years since, I was in that ice cube for so long. I never get the chance to ask a girl out or even make love."

Toph grinned as she was liking this role play very well, as she bent down and kiss him on the lips. "Don't worry Twinkle toes, I'll be your girl and your first." she said getting on top of him and started undoing his pants. "Oh, yeah this going to be one awesome experience." he said as he too was taking off Toph's shirt showing her bra.

Toph then undo her bra showing her melons and feeling Aangs cock getting hard underneath her vagina, as she turned herself around to face his cock while Aang was looking at her ass. "I bet this will taste pretty good. Don't be shy to eat my ass, Aang." said Toph as she put her mouth on his cock, while Aang grabbed hold to big butt and started licking and biting softly.

"Mmmm, my ass is my sweet spot Aang, and don't stop." she said sucking slowly and went to licking it like a lollipop, making Aang feel the love and pleasure. Toph was pretending that Aangs cock was her favorite candy and took a gentle bite of his tip. "Just like candy but only more sweeter." she said continuing licking your boyfriend.

Aang on the other hand was rubbing her ass and squeezing it, and then hold his breath in his mouth and then put his lips up in her crack, and flew into her. "Ahhhhh, wow that's the first time you did that." said Toph as her cheeks begin to go red. "I just thought that our role play would be special, and I always wanting to do that." said Aang kissing her butt cheek.

Toph was licking everywhere on his member, and was feeling the cum that was ready to explode. And so she wanted to eat her future husbands kids by putting her mouth in it but can't, due to being big then usual. "What's wrong lovely bear?. You can't put my cock your mouth?." asked Aang with a grin.

Toph got up off Aang and then sat down on the floor. "It's too big. I think that breast milk cookies have giving your little friend some protein, and which it explains the inch increase." said Toph who was in awe and surprise. But this didn't stop Aang from getting his pleasure, as he gently grab Toph by her head and said "Toph open your mouth please and trust me."

Without hesitation she did what she was told, as she opened her mouth as Aang forced her mouth into his cock. Toph's face expression was that her one of her eyes were looking at Aang while the other eye was looking the other way. "If only I have picture of you right now, cause you look pretty hot sucking my cock." said Aang as he sees Toph making a smile while still having the cock in her mouth.

With the help of her tongue she was able to exploded Aangs cock, and along with her cumming from her vagina. As Aang pulled out he saw Tophs mouth dripping cum, letting him know that she has a mouthful of it. She swallow it all in one big gulp as her stomach started hurting from having too much cum. "Toph let me help you get into bed. I've shouldn't have overdid it." said Aang helping Toph into bed, while holding her aching stomach. "It was worth every second of it." she said holding her stomach tight, and have a smile on her face.

A few hours later, Ursa and Sokka came back carrying bags of grocery's and put them on the counter, and begin putting the food up. Aang went in to help them out, and asked Ursa for help. "Um, Ursa do have any home remedies for healing tummy aches?. You see, Toph have swallow a huge amount of cum and she's not feeling well." he said feeling ashamed of himself for letting his pleasure come first, instead of Tophs health.

"Actually Aang I do have a home remedy for it, and a little word of advice Aang. Don't over do it in bed." said Ursa as she began to make her home remedy. "We were doing a sexual role play of her finding me in the iceberg instead of." "Buddy that's between you and Toph. I don't want to hear any details." said Sokka who didn't want to know at all.

When Ursa walked into the room where Toph was still holding her stomach in pain, she sat on the bed and said "Here you go sweetie this will help heal the pain." as she handed her the cup of warm green liquid that had a nice medicine smell to it. "Thank you Ursa. Me and Aang have over did it on our sexual role play." said Toph taking a sip of her medicine.

"What were you two role playing about anyway?." Ursa asked wanting to know. With a blush and a little embarrass, Toph said "We were role playing of me finding Aang in the iceberg instead of Katara, and then I became his first and only first."

Ursa patted Toph on the shoulder and said "That's very romantic Toph, but remember one thing. Katara is your best friend and even though she was Aangs first, it doesn't mean that you're not special. Aang loves you and your his only girl he wants to be with, in living world and the spirit world." Toph smiled and said "Thanks Ursa, you're very wise. And, you're a good friend." As Toph finished drinking her home made medicine she gave Ursa the empty cup, and feeling much better.

After leaving Toph to rest she went back into the kitchen, as she heard Aang and Sokka talking about the marriage ceremony that she and Sokka were planning on, and Aang was happy to be the best man. "Congrats Sokka, and you guys want a big wedding or a small wedding?." Aang asked. "Well, Aang we wanted a small wedding since Ursa is not a big fan of huge weddings, and it's only going to be you, me, Ursa, Toph, the preacher, and that old man and his wife." said Sokka.

"Who's the old man?." asked Aang with a eyebrow raise. Then Ursa said "His the same senior that sold Sokka my engagement necklace and hair crown piece. He and his wife are coming to our wedding." while seating on Sokka's lap. "Very well then, I can't wait to meet them." said Aang. While they were talking, Ursa headed to their bedroom and went to her private box. She pulled out an old picture of her, Zuko and Azula who only kids in that picture were seating together smiling.

"I miss you two so much, I still love you my babies." she said as tears begin to fall down on her cheeks. "No matter what." then started crying softly, and not let no one knows she was crying her eyes out.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

In the bedroom together doing some sexual role play, Sokka and Ursa was playing warrior and princess since Ursa insisted on doing it. Ursa was wearing a fake tiara on her head while wearing a sexy red bra that show her nipples while wearing red underwear that has a hole in front that show her vagina.

Sokka was wearing a plain blue cape with no shirt on and had no pants or underwear on showing his hard rock, while holding a fake sword. "Haha!. I finally got you princess Ursa!." he said role playing while Ursa put on her role playing skills to action. "Oh please warrior Sokka don't hurt please." she said shielding herself.

"I'm not here to hurt my sweets. I have fought all of your soldiers in your kingdom an chased you around your place and came to your room, so I can bare my seed to you." said Sokka grinned happily. Ursa smiled about that as she laid down and spread her legs open. "Then that case let's have kids and be a family." Sokka started taking off his costume and went up to Ursa an stuck his friend inside her.

"Yes!. Make me a mother please!." yell Ursa who was loving the pleasure. "Don't worry my princess I will make you a mommy to my kids." said Sokka humping hard, as he put his hands on her open nipples. Then Sokka wanted to go all the way as he took off her costume and lifted her legs up to the point she was laying on her back.

Ursa was happy to have this sexy fun time with her soon to be husband as they plan on marrying next week. After taking a quick break as Ursa was feeling sore in her back, Sokka walked out of the room to grab some water for his soon to be wife. Then he headed back but then noticed the mourning from Aangs and Tophs room, and knocked on the door. About a few seconds the door open up by Aang who didn't have no shirt on but had his underwear on.

"Sokka can you come by later, me and Toph are role playing." he said wanting to hurry up with the conversation with Sokka. "Role playing?. What is it about?. If you don't mind me asking." he asked not trying to be snooping in his best friends business. "Oh it's about me being the Avatar who is taking advantage of the Earth Queen and make her have my kids." Aang grinned like a dirty boy that he was.

Sokka looked at Aang after hearing that from him said "You and Toph are a bunch of dirty freaks. I like your style buddy." Then Toph yell "Hey!. Will you leave us the fuck alone!. We're trying to have sex in peace!." Sokka looked inside the room an saw Toph butt naked as she was tied up in both hands and feet, as she was wearing a fake Earth Queen crown and had her back facing them.

"Right. I see you later." said Sokka walking back into his room, as Aang closed the door and walked back to Toph who was tipped off a little. "Toph you don't have to be rude you know." Aang said grabbing a soft green ball strap. "Whatever Aang now, let's talk more loving!." she yelled as Aang quickly put the ball strap in her mouth and tighten it, while making him get hard as Toph was feeling horny and ready to have fun.

As Aang did that he brought out his little custom made bamboo stick that was made for spanking, as he hit Toph ass as she yelled in pleasure. "Now let's have some fun my queen." Aang said grinning from ear to ear as put his cock in her ass hole an started creating rhythm, while Toph was closing her eyes and enjoying the ride. Back with the other happy couple, Sokka gave Ursa her water while she was putting on her real clothes on.

"Ready to be married woman?. But this time you're going to be happily married." Sokka asked laying down on the bed as Ursa rested her head on his chest. "Yes I am Sokka and I'm glad we're going to do it. Oh I just wish my kids can be in the winding, but more likely they are going to trash my special day." she said with a sad expression on her face. Sokka was playing in her hair while making feel better an knowing for a fact that his little sister would have the same idea of destroying their happiness.

They both jumped up as they heard a loud scream of pleasure in the other as they heard Toph. "Oh Avatar you are an animal!. Please don't stop until I climaxed all over the floor!." Then they heard Aangs voice "Everything for you my queen!." Ursa arch an eyebrow after that as she laid back down as Sokka did as well, and resumed back to relaxing. "They two really love each other you know." she said getting Sokka attention.

"I know baby an in honest with you Ursa, Aang really need it. He missed out of doing it due to being in that iceberg for a hundred years, and Toph is miserable in your life being rich and fancy." said Sokka as kissed his fiancee and rubbing her butt cheek. Ursa can't wait to to be his wife knowing that they were going to be happy and love one another without worry, and to finally be together.

Back in the other room after cumming all over the floor, Aang was untieing Toph as she was passed out with a smile on her face letting you know that she had the satisfaction. Then Aang set her on the bed an went to cleaning up the mess and cleaned the ball strap that he brought for Toph, since she pegged Aang to buy it to make things fun for their role play. "My cock to the point it doesn't want to get hard." Aang said talking to himself as was sore but glad that he pleasured his girlfriend, and now that she was knocked out he can go eat some of that brest milk ice cream that Toph and Ursa made.

While doing so he had a good portion of it an added some cookie bits to go with it, as he sat down and ate it with enjoyment. He was grateful that he had Toph as his love of his life as he remembered the time that they both confessed their love for each other, and made love on the same spot they did it. Aang couldn't help but grin about it while putting a whole spoon of ice cream in his mouth, and eat the cookie bits that he added. Sokka came in to have some ice cream as well as he had the taste for it, while pulling himself a bowl and spoon.

"Huh, we're low on the ice cream buddy. It looks like we are going have to milk our girls again, in which I don't mind at all." said Sokka seating down on the table. "I don't mind at all either Sokka. Tophs milk is so good and tasty." Aang commented about his girl. Then Sokka said "Well not as good as my Ursa's, she's has the best milk that I ever tasted in my life." While eating the ice cream and finishing it, they both took big sized cups with them an headed back to the bedrooms and went to milking. Sokka grabbed Ursa's big boob and gently squeeze some milk in which it was a lot of it, making the cup to be half way full. While Aang milking Toph like a cow as she was loving it in her sleep, as Aang saw the bed sheets soak letting him know that she had wet dream but continue on milking her.

"Your milk so delicious to the point I have to pay to drink it." Sokka thought while having the cup full of Ursas milk, as she was sound asleep and then lay down on her stomach. Sokka bent down to kiss her ass as it was sticking out innocently and gave it a little slap as it made a sound to his delight, and headed to the kitchen to put the milk up. Aang did the same thing too and went back to bed so, he can give his blind lover a foot massage while she was sleeping.

He began rubbing her feet and tacking it nice and slow to really get her muscle to be relaxed and soft, as Toph was mourning in her sleep as Aang licked her soles with no problem, and sucked on her toes making Toph mourn a little more. Then after doing that he picked up her other foot an did same way and kissed her feet, even though it smells due to walking on the ground for a long time but that what tunes Aang on. "Aang?." asked Toph who was awoken from her sleep. "Yes, honey bear?." he asked wanting to know what's wrong. "You miss a spot on my feet twinkle toes." she said blowing a kiss at him.

Immediately he did what Toph have told him and got her feet tongue clean, as her feet was now wet but clean. "That feels amazing. Now come an sleep with me, cause I can't sleep without you." Toph said winking at him as Aang quickly laid beside her, and cuddle up with her. Next day shopping at the grocery store, Ursa was just buying some fruit and meat for her wedding in which she really don't mind cooking. As she walked down the ale looking at things she then stumble upon a senior women, who was in her golden years but looked not bad as she had full grey hair, blue eyes, brown skin tone, and wearing the water tribe outfit.

"Good evening Ursa, I can't wait for your wedding next week. Me and my husband have brought you a gift." she said with a smile on her face. Ursa and Sokka met the old man and his wife two weeks ago at the market, as Sokka have spotted a blue eyed women and figure out that she was from the water tribe and saw the old man as well. "Why thank you and I can't for my own self too." she answered back as they talked a little and went back to shopping. As Ursa was done with the food shopping she then headed to the beach house, where Aang and Sokka were fishing as Toph was seating on the deck pealing some photos while having her feet on the table.

"I see you made yourself comfortable. An would it kill you to take your stinking feet off the table please." Ursa said setting the bags down and grab a seat. "Sorry. But I forgot that is one of your house rules." Toph said rolling eyes as she quickly got popped in her foot. "Don't roll eyes at me." said Ursa who had a little bamboo stick in her hand, remembering that she use to do it when Azula was five years ago, when she had that habit of putting her feet on the table. "Shit that hurts. But I deserve that but damn." Toph said swearing like a sailor.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you Toph, it just not lady like to be doing that. You understand when you have kids of your own." said Ursa while watching the waves of the ocean, and see dolphins jumping. "Ursa?." Toph asked making Ursa look back at her. "Yes Toph." she said wondering what's on the young girls mind. Toph fiddle with her hands but came out saying this. "I know this means a lot coming from me but, I just want to say that you are the best mom ever. An even Zuko and Azula will agree with me on that." she said smiling as Ursa smiled as well from hearing that from Toph.

"Thank you. And your the best kid that I ever met. Aang is one lucky boy to have you." Ursa said making Toph smiled even more. After the boys have caught a huge pile of fish, Ursa started cooking it with help from Sokka while Toph and Aang were talking about random things. "Is it true that Avatar's after you can contact you even though you're dead or alive?." Toph asked a very good interesting question, in which Aang don't know about it until suddenly he stopped moving and had a blank look on his face, while Toph was looking with worry as she tried shaking him out of the trance but no luck.

Aang was somehow summon up as he looked around and see that he was in another room, and he sure as hell that he wasn't in the beach house or Ember Island. He looked at what's in front of him as he saw a teenage girl who was from the water tribe, based on her clothes as she was looking at him with a some what of a smile. "Um... do I know you?." Aang asked to break the silence. The girl just took a deep breath and said "Hi Aang, my name is Korra and I'm the next Avatar when you kick the bucket." This shocked Aang as he stayed relax as he ask another question "Why did you summon me Korra?. Do you need any advice or guidance?."

Korra smiled at what the question was being asked as she said "I summon you because I need help with my relationship to my soon to be husband. His name is Bolin and we have been dating for a good when and we decided to marry." "That's cool but what does that have to do with me?." Aang asked wanting to know. With a sigh she said "You see Aang, I don't know how am I going to mange this being a wife to Bolin and being the Avatar. People keep telling me that job of the Avatar is more important than settling down and have kids." Aang understand about the down sides about being the Avatar, and told Korra this. "Fuck them Korra. You are the Avatar yes, but you have your own life as a person and you should marry your husband with no issues. Who gives a fuck what they want, they are nothing but complainers that keeps bitching over silly pointless shit." Aang said surprising Korea but understand completely.

"Thanks Aang, now I can tell Bolin that the wedding will go on. And when we have our kids, I'm going to name my son after you." she said with a smile as Aang nodded. Then Aang was back inside the house where Toph was shaking him. "Toph, I'm alright. And I just found out that they can summon me either if I'm dead or alive." he said. "Who was the Avatar?." Toph asked wanting to know badly. "Her name was Korra an she's from the water tribe, and she was getting married to some guy name Bolin." said Aang as he explained to Toph on what just happened.

Meanwhile in the future, Korea got up from the floor as she was in her and Bolins apartment. "Baby I'm home!." said Bolin as he put his lunch box down on the kitchen table, and suddenly getting kissed by Korra. "Damn baby what got you excited?." he asked his fiancee. She grinned at him as she undo her clothes and show her hot naked body and said "I'm excited about making love with you and have some fun!." Korra hopped on Bolin as he got excited and carry her to their bedroom and closed the door and went to fucking his hot wife of his.

Then they started mourning with pleasure as Korra keep the advice that Aang gave her, and keep it mind. But right she's getting her nipples sucked by her future husband.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Seating at the beach house by himself wishing that he had something else to do to pass the time and try not to get frustrated, Aang was bored as hell. He was the only person in house while his girlfriend was out doing some earth bending practice since she didn't want to get lazy, while both Sokka and Ursa was out doing some wedding planning together.

Aang was in his and Toph's room seating on the floor as he has absolutely nothing to do. He fed and wash Appa while doing the same with Momo, and that's all he had to do today. And so now he was trying to think on what to do real hard but got nothing. "Come on Aang there's got to be something that you can do but what." he said to himself while scratching his head. Then the thought have hit him like someone throwing a rock at him for no reason, as remember someone that he met two days ago. The Avatar after him that summon him for life advice as her name was Korra. "Yeah I can summon myself to meet her again. All I have to do is concentrate in my meditation and I'm there in the future." Aang said with grin.

And so he closed his eyes and did his meditation stance as he took deep breaths and concentrated real hard. When he opened his eyes he was sure enough back to the same room that he met Korra. He got up and took a look out of the window to see things that shocked him in so many ways. What he saw were moving vehicles, air blimps, and even modern day clothing. "Wow, the future is awesome and weird at the same time." Aang said looking at every detail. "Aang?." said a familiar voice. Aang took his eyes off the window and saw Korra who was in her water tribe pajamas as she was shocked to see the young Avatar again. "Hey Korra what's up?. Enjoying yourself of being the Avatar?." Aang asked smiling at the next Avatar.

"Well for starters nothing's up at the moment thankfully, and as being the Avatar. Well I hate being the center of attention and I really fucking hate it." said Korra making her way to the kitchen to start breakfast. Aang followed and grab a seat as he sees Korra cooking some eggs and ham for herself and Bolin. "Hungry?." she asked Aang. "No I'm good and besides I'm pretty sure I can't eat when I'm at this state." Aang pointed out as he was in spirit form. Korra chuckled as she completely forgot about that as she was done cooking the eggs. "What can I do for you by the way?." she asked looking at him while seasoning the ham.

"The reason why I am here is because I got bored in my time and I wanted to see you again." said Aang with a smile as Korra did the same. Then Bolin came in wearing his work clothes passed right through Aang like he wasn't there as came over to Korra and slapped her big ass of hers. "Morning big butt. Sleep good?." he asked hugging his women. "Morning to you too BoBo and yeah I slept good. After having a good doggy ride last night." said Korra as she was smiling about it even though her ass was sore. Aang was looking on at the two lovers as he never had sex with Katara in which Toph was his first girl to fuck with. His mind was cut short when he saw the two seating down eating their breakfast, and see them feeding each other like married people.

When done eating breakfast, Korra was packing Bolin's lunch and handed him his lunch box. "Thanks Korra, I'll see you at dinner." he said kissing her. "You too Bolin and have fun at work." Korra said picking up her cup of coffee. When Bolin left while closing the door, Aang looked back Korra and said "Where does he work at?." Korra put her cup down and said "He works at the City's Coal power plant. It's a rough hot business to be in knowing its dangerous to mine coal. But hey his an earth bender and that's the type of job he can get." Aang was impressed on how Bolin is putting himself in dangerous work conditions just so he can put money on the table. "What do you do for a living besides the Avatar job?." Aang asked with wonder.

"I don't have a job besides being the Avatar. Bolin talked me into not find a job and just be a house girl." Korra said messing with her engagement ring. "Why is that?. You're the Avatar." Aang pointed out a big fact. Then Korra stuffed her mouth with ham and said "He worries about me and well shit he loves me." Korra got up to go change into her clothes as Aang waited so he can get a good look at the world of the future, since Korra insist that she wants to give him the tour of Republic City. "Ready to go and see the city?." she asked closing the door and locking it up. "Yes I am." Aang said cheerfully as ran down the stairs as Korra catch up with him.

Korra gave Aang the tour of the city as he was in awe and was a little scared to see things that was advance. Korra smiled to see that on his face as she was happy to have a mentor that's her age, and hope he can stay for at least two days. They made it to the first stop in which was Republic City's police department as Aang was confused on why they stopped here as he followed Korra. "Is there a reason why you brought me here?." he asked looking at the police officers. "We're going to meet the chief of the place. You're going to really like her." Korra grinned as she see the office to the chief.

Korra knocked on the door loud like she always does when she came by to visit her Metal Bending teacher. The door open up showing a middle age women who got Aang in shock as he see a version of Toph. The women was in her signature police armor with a irritated look on her face with a little bit of sags in her eyes. "Get your ass in here Korra and don't slam my damn door." she said going back to her desk. "No problem Lin." Korra said grinning devilishly as she slammed the door making Lin look at her in rage. "Korra what the fuck did your little head forget when I fucking said don't slam my damn door!." Lin yelled as Aang was looking at his old future daughter who he thought was rude and mean.

Korra took a seat on the chair as Aang took a seat on the other chair as his daughter manage to relax, and pulled out her paper work and begin working while talking to Korra. "So have you decided to join my department?. I only have one spot left and I can get you a good pay." she said signing some papers. "I already told you Lin and I'll say it again to you. Bolin doesn't want me to work and it's for my protection." said Korra grabbing some candy from Lin's candy bowl. "Korra I thought you and Bolin were planning on moving to the South Pole?. After all you wanted to leave the city because you hate it out here." Lin said drinking her coffee and eating her fresh bake cookies.

"You didn't tell me that you're leaving Republic City." Aang said feeling left out. "You didn't ask about my plans for my future." Korra said. "Korra who the hell are you talking to?." Lin asked her while looking at her weirdly. Korra forgot that Lin couldn't see her young dead father as she lied and said "I'm just talking to myself that's all Lin." Lin then said with suspiciously looking at her "You better not be sniffing that crack shit Korra. Cause I am trying to find those bastards that selling the shit and I don't want to find out that you're buying that shit." said Lin as she finished signing the papers.

Aang was surprised to see how his daughter talked knowing for a fact that she got that from Toph. "Lin I'm not that shit. I'm clean as a can be except when I start fucking my Bolin." Korra said in defense as she gave an innocent smile. Lin sat back down in her chair as she took out a bottle of whisky and pour it in her cup. "I need a drank badly from working so hard. I need to get laid." Lin said drinking her whisky. "Is she ssingle?." asked Aang as Korra shake her head no. After saying goodbye and giving it a second thought about the job offer, both Korra and Aang left the station and hopped on the monorail and then got in the boat, and sailed to the small island where Korra's Air Bending teacher and his family live.

As they got off the boat and headed to the house where Aangs first child in which was his son Tenzin. He can tell that his son was showing great respect to his heritage as he was wearing the Air Nomad clothes and so did his kids. "Damn I got to many grandkids. My son needs to stop having sex." Aang said as he heard Korra giggle as they went inside of the house. "Korra how was your trip coming down here?." Tenzin asked while feeding the lemurs. "It was a fun trip considering I use to live here doing my days of training." said Korra feeding the lemurs as well. Aang was loving the future as he got to know each of his grandchildren even though they can't see or hear him, but who gives a damn.

Meanwhile back in the past, Toph came back from her workout as she headed to her room to go change and found Aang seating down in his meditation state. "I see you been doing a deep meditation." Toph said smirking as she got an idea. She took off her clothes and then crawled her way towards Aang and begin to undress him as she grabbed his cock and begin rubbing hard as his friend get hard. "I hope you can feel this Aangy. Cause I'm going to make you cum in your Avatar state." Toph said sucking his member.

Korra have happened to look down at Aang as he was holding his cock in his pants as she said "Aang are you getting a blow job?." Aang who was feeling the pleasure as he felt Tophs tongue moving around in her mouth. "Yeah. Toph must have been done working out and now enjoy my cock." he said moaning and groaning. Toph started licking and kissing his cock as she turned around and sat down on his cock, and started going up and down as she was moaning happily. "Now she's doing doggy style on me!." Aang yelled in pleasure as Korra was watching and was seeing how Aang was enjoying it like any other boy who gets fuck by their girls.

"I'm about to cum!. Oh Toph is enjoying it!." Aang yelled. Toph stopped sucking and then did the big finale by kissing his tip as his cock exploded. "That's my big boy. Sleep well Aang because I'm not done just yet." said Toph licking off the cum on his tip and went to take a bath. Aang was dazed out after getting a great blow job from his soon to be wife while Korra found out that Aang had just climaxed. "Um ok, um, I'm just going to let you be by yourself when you're done resting. I'll be in the house talking to your son about something." Korra said leaving Aang as she was hoping that Bolin was ready to make love tonight when he gets back from work.

As Aang was able to collect himself from being in a daze he and Korra headed back to her and Bolin's apartment and listening to the radio as Aang was in great amazement to hear voices in a small wooden box. On the radio it played the Pro Bending match between the Dragons and the SeaTurtle Lions. "This is the best game that I ever heard in my life!." Aang said seating on the edge of his seat as Korra was eating some chips and was feeling the same. At that moment the door open up by Bolin who was done at work sat his lunch box down and took off his boots and grab a seat with his girlfriend. "Did they work you hard?." she ask giving him a massage as he relaxed. "Like always baby but it's wroth it when we have enough money to pay for our wedding and travel back to your home country." said Bolin.

After massaging his back he kissed her sweetly as Korra was loving every second of it as they begin to get undressed and about have sex on the couch. "Ok, well I'm just going to go back to my time and come back tomorrow okay?." Aang said as Korra gave him a numbs up. As he made back to his own time he discovered that he was naked and sweaty as Toph came back from her bath as she noticed that he was out of his meditation. "About time you got from your meditation Twinkle toes, I was worried that you might never get up. By the way I'm sorry I have to leave you this my snuffy bear, I didn't want to mess up your concentration." Toph said seating on their bed as Aang hopped in.

"That's okay Toph, I'm just happy that you're back. And I'm feeling for another round." he said grinning as pushed her down and removed the towel off her clean body as he began to lick her boob's. While Bolin was doing same to Korra's as she was moaning for more. "Bolin do you think I will be a great mom?." Korra asked while opening her legs wide open as Bolin began licking. "Yeah you will. You keep asking me that since the day we had sex." he answered back. "I know I just get cold feet about these things, and I don't want them be exposed to being a famous kids, just because I'm the Avatar." said Korra moaning in wetness as she feel it coming out.

Bolin stopped licking her pussy and said licking his lips "And that why we're moving to the South Pole. A quite well place to get married and to raise our kids." Korra felt Bolin member going inside her as she holding on to him as he was humping her faster and faster as they both climaxed into each other and snuggle up in their pool of wetness, while Aang and Toph were doing same after climaxing again together and rested.

"Your ready to be Ursa's brides maid?." Aang asked while playing with her hair. "Hell yeah I'm ready. But it's still sad that the others aren't going to be there to see them get married." said Toph as she rested her head on his chest. Aang was still mad about it as he wish Suki would keep her fucking mouth shut on that day it happen.

"Me too Toph me too." he said going to sleep as Toph did the same as well and call it a day even though they didn't do anything besides having sex.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

On a beautiful cool breeze morning as the sun was warming up on Ember Island, Toph and Ursa was heading to the spa since tomorrow was Ursa and Sokka's wedding day. Both Aang and Toph decided to give each of them a party before the wedding. Toph went all out with Ursa's bachelorette party as she and the old man's wife whose name was Lana take her to a big time five star restaurant for breakfast. As they finishing eating breakfast they walked to the number one spa on Ember Island.

As they made it to the spa, Ursa couldn't help but smile as she was enjoying her party. "Oh, thank you so much Toph for this for me. I'm going to go all out for your bachelorette party." She said in gratitude as Toph was smiling and feeling proud about herself. "Anything for the bride to be." Toph said opening the door for her and Lana. After talking to one of the employees as Toph did set up a reservation they were now relaxing as they had their feet manicure, while getting a facial mask.

"Ooooooo this feels amazing. I hope you're enjoying this Ursa cause this is just what the doctor ordered just for you." said Lana as she grab a slice of fruit that was on the tray beside her and ate it. Ursa was enjoying it and she was happy to have good friends with her, and just couldn't wait for her big day tomorrow.

"I'm enjoying it alright Lana and I just love having a spa treatment." She said while switching her feet so it can get done.

"After this we're going to the spa bath and have nice soak. And I have a special gift inside the spa bathroom." Toph said as she put on her spa rob and sat back down in her chair.

As they were enjoying this great day, all three of them headed to the hot springs and had a great soak. They all began to laugh after talking about the benefits of being married and Toph was learning more new things about marriage, and while drinking her super deluxe fruit smoothie.

"So tell us Ursa how do you feel getting married the second time?." asked Lana.

Ursa took a break from drinking her super size smoothie and said with a smile "To tell you the truth Lana, I'm so happy to be getting married and I can't wait to marry that young man of mines." Lana smile about that and went back to enjoying the the nice hot water.

As the girls were having an excellent time the guys on the other hand were at the beach house eating, drinking punch, and giving gifts to the groom himself as Sokka was taking in on this special and last day of being a free man. Aang and the old man whose name was Anton were giving Sokka his gifts and wishing him a happy marriage.

Right now, Sokka was opening his present that was from Mr. Anton as he was serving the food that he made at his and his wife's home. Sokka open the box and pull out a classic bottle of Viagra pills. "Wooooow Mr. Anton um thanks. This is the most thoughtful gift that I ever given." said Sokka while putting down the bottle. "I knew you would love it kid. And remember to take them if Ursa wanted to go another round of love making." said Anton as his drink some wine that he made.

Aang have bought him two special gifts that Sokka was going to love a lot more. And he especially is going to love it as well. As Sokka open Aangs first gift in which was a Air Nomad bed robes. "Thanks Aang for the bed robe, I can't wait to wear it after funking Ursa." Sokka said trying it on as it was a perfect fit.

Aang smile and said "I'm very happy that you love it Sokka. I have one more gift for you and I'll ganuntee it that you will never forget. "Oh?. And what is that Avatar?." Anton asked curiously. "It's very special and I don't want to tell until I give it to him." Aang said while cleaning up the mess that they made.

"Well as mush as I want to hang out with you young boys but, I have to pick up my granddaughter from my son's house. I see you two tomorrow afternoon." Anton said as the old veteran went out of the house and went his way. After he left the house, Aang guided Sokka to his room and grab a seat on the floor. "Alright Aang what's my second gift?. Cause I don't see why we have to seat on the floor and meditate." Sokka asked as he was a little bit impatient and confuse.

"Just relax and let me do what I got to do in order to get your gift. Trust me and close your eyes." Aang told Sokka as he did what he was told and closed his eyes. While taking deep breaths and went to his Avatar state, both Aang and Sokka were in the spirit world and see two familiar faces in which Aang already know who they were, while Sokka was surprised to see them.

The two women that was standing before them was Avatar Kyoshi and Avatar Yangchen who smiling at both the Bachelor and the now Avatar. That, and they both of them were completely nude. Sokka mouth dropped to see Avatar Kyoshi again from the day were Aang tried to prove himself innocent from the villagers from that island, and see another Air bender.

Aang grinned at Sokka's reaction as he couldn't find any words to say as he see two hot woman's standing in front of them, and showing their woman hood. "This your second gift Sokka. I talked to them two days ago about your Bachelor party and they wanted to give you a great gift. Right girls?." Both Kyoshi and Yangchen said together in happiest "Yes!."

"You're becoming a man now Sokka, and it's time for you to have a one more fun as a free young man." said Kyoshi giving Sokka a wink.

Yangchen nodded and smiled as she said "That's right and both of you boys are going to settle down. In which we are going to give the Bachelor a great time."

"With that being said. Start taking off your clothes and let us do the pleasuring." said Kyoshi as she rubbed her boob's making Sokka and Aang get hard. They went to take off their clothes as both boys were going to fuck the two only female Avatars as they were completely willing to fuck the two, as in truth they haven't gotten laid since the day they died.

Sokka was about to put his hands on Kyoshi's brest as it was huge and so was she, but Aang pulled Kyoshi towards him. "Sorry Sokka but she's mine to fuck. I'm in to Earth Benders." Aang explain to Sokka as he respectfully let Aang have Kyoshi and he gets Yangchen.

The first thing that both Kyoshi and Yangchen did was gave the boys a kiss on the lips as it made their cocks get even harder, as the kiss was sweet and wonderful. Then Yangchen went down on both knees and went sucking Sokka's member as Kyoshi was doing the same.

"Aang I owe you big. Hey Yangchen can you lick my cock please." Sokka while playing with her hair.

"No problem Bachelor boy." Yangchen said as she grabbed his cock and took a good licking with her long tongue of hers. Sokka grinned happily as he was getting the best blow job ever compare to Ursa's mouth work. "Aang I want you to know that Toph is one lucky girl to have you, because if I had the chance. I'll will make you cum ever day in the morning and afternoon." said Kyoshi as she got up and hugged him and kissed him deeply with love and passion.

"Um, thanks for telling me that Kyoshi. I think." said Aang as he gave a slap on her ass and making her chuckle of pleasure as her lust for young boys were getting stronger by the second. Yeah even though she's one of Aang's guidance, she is a great women to hang out with and she had a secret for crush for loving young man that was younger than her, but as the Avatar you have to keep a good clean reputation.

"Aang lay down so I can seat on you." She said as Aang obey and lay, as Kyoshi sat her big ass down on his cock and went humping faster. "Ooooooooo yeah!. I so deserve this." Kyoshi said smiling an rubbing her boob's. Yangchen bent over as Sokka was fucking in her ass while she too had the same desire as Kyoshi and you can't blame her for having romance feelings for young boys.

"I hope I'm not hurting you Avatar Yangchen." Sokka said worried. "Oh not at all Sokka, you're not hurting but you are pleasuring me very good." said Yangchen as she back on her knees as she feel the whole inch of his cock inside her butt. "Please go a little bit faster Sokka. This is your Bachelor party after all." She said as she start feeling her hips going much faster.

Sokka was humping the dust off her ass as Yangchen was grinning in delight. Aang lay Kyoshi down her back as it was his turn to pleasure her, as he put his friend inside her pussy. "Ohhhhh Aang. Ohhhhh Aang!."Kyoshi yelled in pleasure as Aang was yelling in pleasure as well. Then he said "Kyoshi I thought you were a none emotional person but damn I was wrong about that."

"You're fucking damn right about that baldy!." She said as started reaching her climax and cummed a hedge load. Yangchen climaxed as Sokka did as he pull his cock out and squirted all over her. "Mmmmmm. That was nice." She said an gave him a kiss. "Yes it was nice Avatar Yangchen. I hope you girls are satissatisfied with our performance." said Sokka as he put back his pants on.

Both of them nodded as they were both laid out tired and smiling as they drifted off to sleep. As Aang and Sokka went back to the living world and see that they cummed in their pants, as it was one of the things that the spirit world can't help you with. After changing clothes and went to drink some juice in the kitchen, Ursa and Toph came in as both of them was smiling and looking brand new.

"Why you girls look hot today." Aang said winking at Toph.

"Thanks for noticing that Twinkle toes, I wanted to look good for you when I was done taking Mrs. Bachelorette girl a great party." Toph said as she sat down on Aangs lap, as Ursa sat on Sokka's lap. "Tomorrow is our big day Sokka. I can't believe this is finally happening to us." Ursa said hugging her lover.

"I was thinking about it too baby. We're finally going to be a married couple." said Sokka.

Tomorrow afternoon, Toph was helping Ursa in her red dress that Toph have help pay for it. Ursa was putting on her red lip stick an then put on her hair piece. "Ready?." Toph ask as she was done putting on her green silk dress and got her hair done in a bun. "I'm ready as I ever be Toph. Right now I got a little bit of cold feet." Ursa said blushing.

"Why?." Toph asked her in surprise. "I'm nervous because I'm going to get married to a real man that actually and truly love me." She answered as she grabbed her bouquet of roses. After getting the bride ready, Aang was standing beside Sokka as both of them were in a nice tuxedo while Anton was the one to be the preacher of the ceremony. "Ready?." Aang ask while fixing his bow tie. "Like a warrior buddy. Like a warrior." Sokka said as he saw the doors open.

Coming out first was Lana in her water tribe ceremony dress holding her blue bouquet flowers, as she was walking down. Then Toph walked behind her with her green bouquet, as last but not least the bride walked in as she was tearing up at each step that she take. When she finally made it to the where Sokka was as the wedding begin to start.

"We are here to celebrate a great beautiful marriage between a young man and a older women. Before we can make this marriage official both bride and groom are going to speak their vows." said Anton. Sokka looked at Ursa as she began to speak. "Sokka I was a very lonely women over the years when my evil exhusband had treated me so wrongly. I thought I will never find my true love until I met you and I want to be with you to the end."

Sokka smiled as he heard those words as he said "Ursa I thought, I can't find real love but when I laid my eyes on you and I found it. I'm going to make you the happiest women in the world and I promise to always be there for you. I love you Ursa." Anton smiled as he see Ursa tearing up hard as he can tell that she was very happy to get married.

As he asked for the rings and announced them married, they both kissed lovingly as everyone clapped their hands. Then when the wedding was done they went back inside the house and had a great meal that Ursa have prepared as she and Sokka were eating together as a married couple.

"I wish my kids can be here with us. I just can't feel fully happy when I don't see my son and daughter." Ursa said taking a sip of her homemade punch. Sokka felt the same as he to wish that his baby sister could be here too. "I wish Katara can be here too but I hope one day they will come around." He said eating his noodles and chicken wings.

As dinner was done and over with, Aang and Toph were heading out to give the new married couple to be by themselves as they were walking along side the beach holding hands.

"You know something Aang?." She asked her soon to be husband.

"Know what?." Aang asked his girlfriend as she looked at him.

"When we have kids I want to name our son Tenzin and our daughter Lin. Sounds very nice for our future kids huh?." She said as she like the names that she picked out.

Aang already know who they were as he had his trip to the future as he met his future kids, grandchildren, and the next Avatar. "Sound neat Toph and when we do get married, I'm going to be with you every day as I possible can. "That sounds like an outstanding plan. Aang I'm just glad we can be together and love one another without worry of danger." Toph said in complete honesty.

"Me too." Aang said carrying her bridal style, and resume walking. While doing so he thought about Korra as he was wondering how she was doing. And so after tonight and tomorrow his going to meditate back in time to see Korra.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Almost two weeks after becoming officially a married couple. Sokka and Ursa were the most happiest people on the island. They started out on their first day as husband and wife by going to the strawberry garden on the other island for picking, and together made it into jam by smashing them with their feet. Then they turn some of them into fresh none alcohol wine and had a few bottles of it while eating the left over strawberries together.

Both Aang and Toph decided to leave the newly weds in their home and moved out and brought a nice not too fancy beach house near the shallow water. Toph brought the house in full with the money that her parents gave her when she's out traveling or just being a very loving parents and gave her a good amount of gold and silver coins. Both the young couple wrote their names to the deed to their new home and kelp the left over money into the bank, and enjoy having some alone time as of now they can really can get some privacy.

Presently now seating at the dinner table reading a very impressive book about different types and designs of boomerang and swords. Sokka was thinking about spending his money on getting a brand new sword to replace his special crafted sword since, he lost it doing Sozins comet invasion as the sword slid off the plat form on the blimp. Ursa was in the kitchen making herself and her husband some nice baked cookies and two glasses of regular milk, as she was trying to make a decision to weather talk to Sokka about what's on her mind or just don't say it.

"Come on old girl you have to talk to him about it." She talked to herself after done putting the cookies on the plate. "His different from Ozai. He would really wanted to have it." Ursa said to herself again as she place the refreshments on to the tray, and carried it to the dinner table and set it down. Sokka put his book down and grab a cookie and his milk and said "You know something Ursa?. I just can't decide weather to buy a new sword or not." Ursa sat down and helped herself with a cookie and then said "Oh?. Well I think you should buy a new sword, after all." Sokka smiled and took a bite of his cookie and took a sip of his milk.

Ursa smiled after finally made up her mind as she know that he couldn't say no. "Sokka?." She asked getting his attention. "Yeah baby?. What's up?." He asked his beloved. Ursa took a deep breath and exhaled as she was ready to ask him. "Sokka, I was wondering if you want to think about putting down roots into our marriage." Ursa said hoping that Sokka would caught what she meant by saying roots. Sokka stopped chewing on his cookie and quickly caught what she meant and started to feel nervous and yet, he felt excited about the idea that she came up with.

"You mean having a child of our own?." Sokka asked her as she nodded slowly with a little smile growing.

"Yes Sokka, I mean it." Ursa begin as she then said after dumping her cookie in her milk. "I wanted to adopt a child of our own and raise it. I never got the chance to be with Zuko and Azula when they were kids and I missed on the chance on being there for them. Let alone being a full fledged mother." When done explaining to her husband, Sokka understand why Ursa wanted to have a child let alone adopt one, due to the fact that she can no longer reproduce. The thought of having a child of his own made him feel happy as to hearing a kid calling him dad or father and can almost see himself hugging one.

And so when done daydreaming on the thought of having a child. Sokka looked at Ursa with a sweet smile and said "Baby let's be parents." Ursa brighten up when hearing those words from her husband and automatically kissed him, and reward him for stepping up on being a future father by giving him the best blow job that he ever had, and didn't stop until she became wet to the point her panties were soaked. When done having their last climax since they won't be fucking in their cozy home, as of now they were going to have a child in the house after Sokka just figured out after getting a nice blow job from his hot wife.

The next morning as the sun was getting the island warmed up. Both of them were holding hands and walked to the streets as the Ember Island orphanage was located up above the town and close to the mountains. When looking at the sign above their heads they looked at each others eyes and then looked back at the huge place. "Soooooo this is it huh?." Sokka asked his wife. Ursa was thinking the same as she had butterflies in her stomach and answered back. "Yeah, it sure is Sokka. I'm starting to have cold feet." She said biting her lower lip. Sokka lay a kiss on her cheek making her feel warm on the inside.

"Don't worry Ursa you'll be the best mom that a child could ever ask for." He said as Ursa smiled once again and had a tight grip holding his hand. With the nervousness flowing out of her system and feel fully confident, she and Sokka walked through the doors of the orphanage. When entering the place they see the front of the place was nicely landscaped as the garden was full of pretty colors of flowers, and the brushes were shaped into fun happy animals such as a Jack rabbit, a platypus bear cub, and a very nice moose deer. "Damn these landscapers put some time in their work." Sokka commented on the nice handy craft work. Ursa agreed as she said "Damn right honey they did a great work on the landscaping indeed." When done looking at the nice designs of the garden they made their way to the door as Sokka slide it and let Ursa come in first, and let himself go last right after sliding the door back.

Inside the building were nice furniture and a nice sculpture of a golden dragon seating in the middle of the room with a big shine. Their eyes were quickly landed on the person at the desk as she was about in her forties with a huge bun in her head, and wearing her Ember Island beach outfit since it was a hot day. She was currently looking at her books and see the budget on each bill, and quickly looked up and see a happy married couple coming to her place of business. When closing the book and setting it to the side she put on a big work smile and said "Hello!. My name is Maya and I'm the owner of the orphanage." Before saying any further she got her desk cleaned up nice and neat and motion them to seat down on to the soft chairs.

Seeing that she was showing good customer service skills by offering them some mints from the small bowl, they see they were dealing with a real highly professional person and can really tell that this woman was damn dedicated to her job. Especially her job was getting kids adopted to loving and caring mother and father who can't produce an offspring. "How can I be of service for you two lovers?." Maya asked with interest and still have her smile. Feeling good to see that someone was having great dedication to her job they began to tell her what they were here for.

"Well Maya my wife and I are here to discuss about adopting one of your kids that you have in the orphanage." Sokka begin.

"Ahhhhh I see. Well then you came to the right place since this is the only orphanage on the island. Why don't you two follow me to the back were the children are playing." Maya insisted as she got up from her desk and guided them to the back. "You like working here don't you Maya?." Ursa asked the middle age women seeing that she had a lot of love for children. Maya turn her hand to see Ursa and then said "Why of course!. I believe that every child deserves to have a mother and a father in their lives. In fact I was just thinking about adopting one of them and have a legacy of my own." Happy to hear what the owner of the Orphanage said about having a legacy as it inspired Sokka even more to have a kid.

Making their way to the door to the back yard. Maya opened it wide open letting out a nice warm breeze and hear children's laughter outside. Stepping out they see about more than a dozen of kids playing in the back yard without worry or care. They see half of the kids playing kickball or even play tag with one another and being like a group of siblings. This touched Ursa heart as she placed her hand on her chest and can't help but smile to see young kids with innocent minds, and wanted to just adopt all of them but that would be unfair to the other parents who wanted to raise a family due to issues in bed. That, and they were planning on adopting one kid so that's only fair for everyone.

"I'm just going to go back in at my desk and wait for you two to be the child of your dreams. And please don't be shy to talk to them cause they really wanted to have a mom and dad to adopt them." Maya said walking back inside and closed the door behind her.

Seeing they were alone with a group of orphans surrounding them they made the attempt to look at each kid, and see which kid they felt was the one for them. Ursa was looking at each kid and talked to them one by one and they were sweet and nice for a group of four through five year olds. Sokka was looking and didn't see the perfect kid that he was searching for as he just sat down on the bench, while his wife came to seat down beside him as she too can't find the one either. "No luck?." She asked as Sokka lean back and breathed out. "Not a chance baby. Don't get me wrong Ursa, I like these kids but you know." He explained as he place his hand on her lap.

Ursa lean her head on his shoulder and wished they could find at least one kid they felt was the one but it didn't find the perfect child. That was until Ursa caught sight of one kid seating underneath the tree playing by himself with a ball in his hand. That didn't caught Ursa's attention about the boy but instead he was a special one among all the other orphans. "Sokka?." She told her lover and got his attention. He looked at the direction at where Ursa was seeing and saw the boy underneath the tree. Without saying another word they both got up and walked towards the little boy that caught their interests.

This special boy had the same skin tone as Sokka with roughed up hair wearing Fire Nation clothes like the rest of the kids, and had a pair of golden eyes like one of the Fire Nation citizens in which made Ursa see that the child was mix. The boy was throwing the ball in the air making a game to see how long he can keep it up without stopping, until the ball got slipped out of his hands and rolled away. He getting ready to get up and go get his ball but stop in his tracks as a pair of adult hands caught it. He then looked up and saw the women who had the nicest sweetest smile on her face as she handed him back his ball.

"Hi um, thank you ma'am." He said putting the ball underneath his arm.

"You're absolutely welcome sweetie. What's your name by the way?." Ursa asked the little boy as Sokka was thinking the same.

The boy slightly smiled and said "My name is David. What's your names?." Sokka already liked the boys attitude and see he was perfect kid. "My name is Sokka and this is my wife Ursa." He said bringing her close to him. David smiled seeing that they must be wannabe parents that were looking to adopt and felt lucky to maybe get adopted. "Hi. Say do you two wanna play with me?. It's kinda lonely playing by myself." He said throwing the ball at Sokka and caught it. Smiling on the nice question that was being asked to them they agreed to play with David and felt like hours playing with the young boy.

They kelp playing ball with the boy as both Ursa and Sokka can't let go of the joy that was inside of them and felt without a doubt that, this boy was the perfect child for them and David felt the same way about them. When play time was over as it was snack time for the kids, both Ursa and Sokka headed back inside to where Maya told them where she was at and told her they found their future kid. When telling her which kid that they wanted to adopt she grabbed the file on David and sat it down on her desk, and then open it up as she looked at the two.

She didn't want to tell them this but they were interested in adopting David and so it's better to say than to not saying anything. "Sokka and Ursa it's only fair that you should know about David's history about his folks." Maya began making the couple see it wasn't good positive information. Making sure the papers on her desk was there she started telling them everything about David's origin.

"You see unlike the other kids in the orphanage, David is a special case. As you can see his mother was from the Water Tribe who was just a plain old women with no problem or issue, and the father was a Fire Nation soldier who was in fact one of the ass holes who treated other nations besides his own like ass." Sokka didn't see how's this made David a special case as Ursa was listing to every word to what Maya was explaining to them, and continued on to the point. "And so when his father arrived to the North Pole with his fellow comrades, as they were there to terrorize the people just for the hell of it." She stopped speaking as she felt full sadness with in but kelp pushing herself.

Ursa can see that Maya can't say any further as she too felt sadness as well. "The soldier was acting like a damn pig when he grabbed her and pushed her into her tent and...and... and he raped her by force. She was a young virgin when it happened to her." Maya finished wiping the tear away. "If that's true then h...h...h... how did David round up in your care?." Sokka asked as he was now alert on the subject about David. It was no surprise what Fire Nation soldiers do when they were out invading the nation's town or city and raping women and destroying property. "Fuck them." He thought to himself.

Maya said while getting the adoption papers ready to be sign. "David was dropped off to my orphanage by his mother as she told me that she can't take care of him, due to the on going war. She handed David to me when he was just one year's old. And before she left she damned the Avatar for not doing his job and hope he fucking dies in the worst way possible." Ursa placed her hand on her mouth after hearing that even though Aang had an excuse on why he didn't stop the hundred year war. "Sorry but that's what she told me. But in reality is that David needs a good home to go to and you two lovers are a perfect match." She told them and presented them the papers. Signing the papers without any hesitation, Maya told the two that they can come pick him up tomorrow morning so he can have enough time to pack his things together, and get ready to go home.

When getting the papers officially approved by Maya in her signature and received back to have proof of the adoption. Ursa went straight home and got David's room ready and took out some toys that were hiding away in the attic, and clean them good as the toys use to belong to Zuko. Sokka went over to Aang and Toph's home and told them the news in which they were happy and wanted to celebrate. Agreeing to have the party tomorrow night, Toph went to her kitchen and went to work on making fruit pies with Aangs help, while Sokka went out to buy gifts for his new son and really feel like a full fledged man and a father.

Next morning carrying his two bags of luggage. David was one happy kid after getting the news from Maya who he cause her his aunt told him that Ursa and Sokka decided to adopt him, and he for one was super excited and wanted to go and run to his new parents. Luckily for him his new mother was outside waiting for him, and can not wait to hug her new baby boy. And that's what she did when he ran out and hugged his new mom with so much love.

As they broke apart from hugging and helped carry his luggage Ursa started talking to her baby boy. "Are excited to stay with me and your dad sweet heart?." She asked. Not at all about answering her question, he said with happiness. "I'm sure am mom!." David smiled as he grabbed his mom's hand while walking there way to the beach house where his surprise party was waiting for him. "Excited to be a parent huh Sokka?." Aang asked his best friend while setting the punch bowl down on the table. Sokka and Toph was setting their gifts down that they brought in town on the table, and help put the snacks down. "Damn right I am Aang. I'm finally going to have a child that I can say is mine." said Sokka.

"I'm very happy for you two Sokka. I hope me and Aang will get the chance to have kids of our own one day." Toph stated looking at Aang as she thinks his sperm wasn't hitting her reproductive cells. Aang saw the look on his girlfriend's face and see she wanted to have a baby every since they made first love to one another. "Trust me when I say this to you Toph. We're going to have a boy and a girl when we start making kids. Believe that." He said as this was a guarantee since after he did take a look into the modern day future.

Trusting his word to what he said she smiled and continue helping get the party ready for little David. "We're home!." yelled Ursa as she came in with David. Sokka went over to them as he lifted his son in his arms and said "Welcome home David. My son." David hugged his new father making everyone smile to see. "I'm glad to be home with you and mom. Dad." He said as Ursa felt pure happiness. After done hugging as a father and son the party was on, as David was loving it.

He ate every meal that his mom has given him and asked for seconds. Then he was stoop to have great gifts from Aang and Toph as he automatically called them uncle and aunt, in which an air and earthbending clothes and a sky bison whistle. Yes sir, he was getting the treatment of being a kid and having a loving family.

While the family were celebrating the newest member meanwhile back at the Fire Nation. Zeke was on the balcony after reading the latest letter from his cousin and telling him that he and Toph were doing fine and let alone Sokka and Ursa just adopted a five year old boy from the orphanage. This put the mix airbender a smile on his face but then it faded away quickly.

The cause of his sadness was his girlfriend, her older brother, and his fiancee. Azula and the others never mentioned not a single word about either Sokka nor Ursa. But after Suki told their secret romance and now they won't even acknowledge their existence. "Shit. I truly fucking hated when that bitch told them their secret." Zeke said balling up the paper in his hand and dropped. With his mind made up he went down to the dining room as it was announced dinner time, and his going to tell his girlfriend and the rest of the ass holes on what's been on his mind.

"They will listen and I don't give a shit if they won't to hear it. This has gone fucking long enough." Zeke said closing the door to his and Azula's room and headed down. "I don't give a fuck if Zuko kicks me out of his palace. I'm going to let that motherfucker have it. And that's for everyone." He said making his way to the dining room and barge in.

"Ah Zeke you're just in time for dinner." said Katara as he pour herself some fresh sparkling wine.

"Yeah, and we're having an all you can eat seafood dinner." Azula said taking a bite of her crab legs.

Without saying anything except bang his fits down on the table as it made all three of them stop eating. "Zeke what the hell is wrong with you?." Zuko asked putting his whole lobster down. "That's funny because that's what I'm about to say about you ass holes." Zeke said knocking over some of the food off the table.

"Zeke?!. Are you fucking nuts?!." Azula yelled as she was confused and was planning on eating that.

"What's wrong with me?!. What's wrong with you three about underage love between a young man and a older women?!." He yelled back.

The knew what this was about and they truly don't won't to talk about it. "Zeke if you know what's good for you. You'll never bring that up and keep that thought out of your fucking mind!." Zuko yelled getting up from his seat.

"Man, I'm not scared of your burnt face looking ass. If you want me to shut up about your mom having sexual relations with Katara's brother then you have to mother fucking make me shut up!." Zeke yelled as he was beefing with the Fire lord.

"Alright Zeke you fucking ask for it!." yelled Zuko.

 **Annnnnnd cliffhanger!.**


End file.
